


UN CUENTO DE HADAS

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas siempre llevan un mensaje de advertencia. El peligro se presenta en varias formas siempre hay un anuncio de lo que sucederá si se traspasan los límites establecidos. Lastima que estas personas no tuvieron en cuenta las señales que les indicaba mantenerse alejados.





	1. OLD CROCKERN Y EL TERRATENIENTE.

Papi papi, cuéntanos una de tus historias.- una vocesita infantil imploró lastimera. 

Ciel sonrió al ver sus caritas de expectativa de sus dos pollitos. Una niña, la mayor y un niño. Mellizos que parecían gemelos. Le fue imposible resistirse al impulso de besar sus frentes y acariciar sus cabellos gris azulados iguales al suyo. Estaba orgulloso de ellos como todo padre primerizo. 

Voy a contar la historia de como el bisabuelo y la bisabuela se conocieron: 

HABÍA UNA VEZ …. una hermosa hada del bosque llamada Cloudia que vivía feliz en el bosque de Wistman en Dartmoor, donde sus Wisht Hounds corrían libres por sus páramos exuberantes. Todos la conocían por su otro nombre: Old Crockern, el espíritu protector del bosque. 

De todas las hadas que habitaban el lugar, ella era la más poderosa e importante de la región. Su poder era conocido por otras hadas que vivían en otros páramos. Así como pasó con su abuela y su tía abuela Ann, solían llegar con frecuencia hadas de todos los rincones buscando refugio cuando perdían la guerra y sus hogares por culpa de la ambición de los humanos. Fue así que ella se convirtió en la reina de las hadas del condado de Devon y soberana de Dartmoor. 

Un día llegó de Manchester un hombre joven y rico que había hecho su fortuna secando otros páramos. Era un reverendo del dios humano que estaba convencido en traer el progreso para sus semejantes. La bisabuela Cloudia solía bajar al pueblo humano de Princetown convertida en un viejo pastor para vigilar de cerca al enemigo. No tardó en identificar al forastero con sus ojos verdes y cabello cano, en la taberna local tomando una pinta de cerveza. Se acercó con la intención de darle una advertencia fingiendo que el espíritu aterrador se le había presentado en un sueño profético: cuanto más intentara secar los páramos serían sus bolsillos los que se secarían 100 veces más rápido hasta finalmente sucumbir a la locura. 

El joven arrogante cerró los ojos un instante para reir, al volver a abrirlos el anciano ya no estaba. El cantinero le dijo que tuviera cuidado porque probablemente ese era el famoso Old Crockern que lo acababa de maldecir. 

Cedric K. Ross en su fe ciega hacia ese dios inexistente desoyó necio la advertencia. Embravecido con el coraje líquido de la cerveza declaró que iría a traer al viejo aquel para demostrar que era un simple pastor y que no había poder más grande que el de su dios humano. Dejó el dinero y cabalgó a su potro siguiendo el caballo blanco del viejo. Cuando llegó a la frontera con el bosque se persignó porque el caballo se hizo de niebla y el viejo fue transformándose en una hermosa doncella de piel más blanca que la leche, cabellos y ojos más azules que el mar…

El joven reverendo quedó enbelezado con la belleza de la reina de las hadas con su cuerpo desnudo de pechos llenos, en el último instante tuvo el raciocinio suficiente como para detenerse antes que el bosque milenario se lo trague por el resto de la eternidad como lo hacía cada noche con la luz lunar.

¿Papi entonces qué pasó, cómo el bisabuelo y la bisabuela se hicieron amigos? - el niño preguntó curioso porque hasta ahora lo pintaban como el villano del cuento. 

Oh que pollito tan impaciente….. pues el abuelito bajó al pueblo a contar lo que había visto, claro que nadie le creyó porque Old Crockern siempre fue un viejo horrible como los robles añejos y deformes del bosque tenebroso. Tanto se rieron que atribuyeron a una alucinación producto de la cerveza y un cuerpo débil al alcohol. El forastero herido en su orgullo desecho las advertencias se empecinó en reclamar esas tierras para su dios humano ganando el respeto de los locales de Princetown.

Entonces se inició la batalla de resistencia: de día cavaban zanjas, removían piedras y por la noche todo volvía a su lugar como si nunca se hubiera trabajado en el terreno. Durante semanas los jornaleros más sensatos iban abandonando uno a uno sus puestos argumentando lo que todos sabían: las hadas no querían humanos invadiendo su bosque. 

Desde que los Druidas se fueron los humanos dejaron de venerar el bosque y dejar ofrendas a los antiguos dioses. Ya no respetaban los territorios de Nemetona su tatarabuela que enfermó y abandonó el bosque para morir lejos y no contaminar el territorio sagrado cuando perdió una batalla y los humanos consiguieron diezmar el bosque de Wistman que se extendía hasta el borde del mar. 

El reverendo Cedric cansado de ver como su dinero y obreros lo abandonaban, decidió reunir un grupo de jóvenes valientes para que acamparan con el en el bosque haciendo guardia para cuidar el progreso de la labor. Para contrarrestar la invasión humana Cloudia reclutó entre sus hadas a las guerreras más fieras y hermosas para hechizar con su magia a los hombres jóvenes. 

Así Cloudia y su ejercito de 12 doncellas bajaron del bosque vestidas con túnicas de telas de araña con hilos de estaños entretejidos que brillaban bajo la luna llena. Los hombres sentados en la fogata protegidos por un circulo de cenizas sagradas de pentecostés se persignaban mientras su reverendo leía en su libro de cuero esos hechizos inútiles. 

Hipnotizados por tanta belleza y con el festín de bayas deliciosas del bosque, los jóvenes locos de amor abandonaron la falsa seguridad de la fogata para elegir a su favorita para yacer con ella toda la noche. El pobre Cedric se quedó solo junto a la fogata cuando Cloudia invocó una brisa que barrió con las cenizas de la débil barrera. La fogata se apagó en cuanto puso un pie en esa tierra consagrado a ese dios que no protegía a los suyos. 

¡Alejate de mí heraldo del mal! - Cedric intentó usar el crucifijo como si fuera un escudo. 

Tranquilo humano, vengo en son de paz porque todavía creo que podemos coexistir en armonía.- levantó su túnica adherente que resaltaba sus curvas y se colocó a horcadas sobre el regazo del buen Cedric. 

Cedric era un hombre de Dios pero un hombre joven al fin, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer en los encantos de la bella reina Cloudia. Cuando la reina probó su alma con un beso confirmó sus sospechas, que Cedric era un hombre bueno y noble con corazón puro. Le inculcaron ideas erradas y en su fanatismo estaba convencido de estar haciendo el bien. 

Esa noche Cloudia se quedó a yacer con él hasta que la niebla se levantó del páramo y el sol lo despertó tan desnudo como a sus otros 4 compañeros, que emergieron del bosque cubriendo sus partes con follaje. 

Por más que buscaron faltaban 8 que no pudieron encontrar por ningún lado. Como el cielo amenazaba con llover abandonaron la búsqueda y volvieron al pueblo. Cuando llegaron Princetown había caído presa del pánico. En la plaza y calles se encontraban los restos de sus compañeros faltantes despedazados y regados por el pueblo en advertencia. 

El anciano alcalde elevó su huesudo índice acusador hacia Cedric y los sobrevivientes.

¡Es tu culpa forastero! Tu ambición ha traído la ruina al pueblo haciendo que los Wisht Hounds ronden y se alimenten de los aldeanos porque el demonio de Dartmoor ha reclamado nuestra sangre. Ellos se salvaron porque le han vendido sus almas, purifiquemos a los herejes.- el viejo azuzó a la turba molesta y los 5 corrieron hacia la casa de Cedric, la más segura al ser una antigua fortificación de piedra. 

En una semana de asedio los hombres acabaron con las provisiones y la ropa no era suficiente para resistir al invierno que se acercaba. Sin embargo las hadas no olvidaron a sus jóvenes amantes de corazón puro, llevándoles frutos del bosque y agua limpia de manantial sagrado. Hicieron un trato en el que noche a noche salvarían a un hombre de por vez siempre y cuando juraran con sangre estar arrepentidos y mantener todas sus promesas. De ahora en adelante protegerían el bosque. Aceptaron ya que esos hombres habían llevado a sus familias hasta donde se encontraban refugiados y las había masacrado para hacerlos salir de la fortaleza. En ese pueblo ya nada les quedaba. 

El último fue el buen Cedric que a esa altura deliraba de amor por la hermosa Cloudia al saber que su sentimiento era correspondido, ganándose la gracia del hada reina. Lo llevó de la mano hasta el centro del bosque donde lo esperaba un festín con el vino más dulce y exquisito que había probado. Luego de llenarse la barriga y retozar con Cloudia hasta el amanecer le preguntó si quería casarse con él. 

Cedric, me haces tan feliz…. Te amo tanto que quiero pasar la eternidad contigo. Solo hay un problema, debes abandonar tu humanidad y convertirte en uno de nosotros. Colocó entre sus manos la piedra mágica de obsidiana conocida como lágrima de ángel. 

Cedric ya había abandonado hace mucho al dios humano para convertir a Cloudia en su diosa verdadera. Inspirado por la fe de su amor caminó hacia el altar de piedra y podó en su corazón la lágrima del ángel. La luz carmesí lo envolvió e iluminó todo el altar de piedra. 

Cuando la niebla azul se disipó Cedric renació como otro inmortal para vivir para siempre con su amada. Se dice que por las noches se pueden ver a 5 hermosos jóvenes vestidos con sus túnicas negras regresar al amanecer de su faena por la noche pastoreando los Wisht Hounds, para volver junto a sus esposas hadas y sus hijos Aes Sidhe viviendo todos juntos en el bosque Wistman felices por siempre…..

Ciel sonrió luego de darles el beso de las buenas noches. Su corazón se llenaba de esa sensación suave y cálida cada vez que los veía dormir. Sus pequeños parpados batallaron para no cerrarse y perder el final de la historia. Vagó por la casa hacia la alcoba principal donde una mujer embarazada dormía plácidamente en una cama. 

Salió sigilosamente de la casa sin despertar al perro de la familia. Estiró los brazos hacia la luna enorme y amarilla disfrutando de la brisa fría de la noche. 

Bien es hora de ir a trabajar y conseguir una apetitosa cena. 

Caminó por el asfalto teniendo la solitaria calle solo para él, mientras las luces de las farolas parpadeaban con cada paso que daba.


	2. EL CHICO SOLITARIO

Mc Millan era del tipo que era fácil de meterse con él. Bajito, tímido, de grandes gafas donde su pecas escapaban hacia sus mejillas regordetas. Todo él era un cartel luminoso de vulnerable. 

Pese a su excelente rendimiento académico y provenir de una familia acomodada, no lo liberaba de la intimidación que lo seguía como una segunda sombra a donde fuera. Incluso durante sus vacaciones. 

Su padre era un prestigioso investigador en Oxford especializado en micro biología, arrastró a su familia hacia el parque nacional de Dartmoor un sofocante junio de 1979. Su madre fotógrafa del Natgeo fue junto a contingente con su cámara en mano para fotografiar las singularidades del bosque más antiguo del Reino Unido. 

Como siempre, su único hijo era un objeto decorativo más con el que no sabían muy bien que hacer con él. Hicieron lo de siempre y empujaron al niño de 13 años con un grupo heterogéneo de niños, pensando que al ser de la misma edad bastaba para mágicamente llevarse bien y ser amigos por siempre. 

Así Mc Millan sufrió en silencio las novatadas, que le quitaran el dinero y sus golosinas. El hotel donde se hospedaba limitaba con el bosque Wistman, por lo que corría a refugiarse en la arboleda con sus libros de Conan Doyle y sus chocolates a cuestas. 

Allí a la sombra de un árbol retorcido de siempre había otro muchacho durmiendo la siesta. Tendría su misma edad por los pantalones cortos con tirantes, pese al clima fresco predominante en la zona y su camisa de cuello almidonado revelaban que era un distinguido miembro de la nobleza por la calidad de los materiales. Hasta ese momento no lo había visto hospedado en el hotel, por las dudas decidió caminar lo más lejos posible sin hacer ruido por las sombras de los robles añosos que sobraban en aquel mar verde. 

Sumergido en medio de su lectura y a mitad de su barra de chocolate se abstrajo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, viviendo las aventuras que en la vida real le eran imposibles. 

¡Oye cuatro ojos que estás leyendo!

Mc Millan de un grito soltó su barra sobre el libro en su regazo. Como acto reflejo condicionado agarró su tableta intacta de chocolate y la ofreció en una suplica de ojos cerrados: por favor no me golpees. 

Je, je que humano tan educado en dar apenas se encuentra a una deidad una ofrenda.- la risa burbujeante hizo que el otro niño levantara la vista cuando sintió como le quitaban su preciada golosina. 

Oh eres tu….. me refiero al niño que dormía en el roble aquel. Nunca te vi en el hotel.

Será porque no estoy hospedado allí. Soy el hijo del antiguo señor de estas tierras, luego vendió esta pequeña parcela. 

Oh así que eres de la realeza… disculpa mis modales soy Neil Mc Millan.- el niño se inclinó en una leve reverencia con la cabeza y sonrió con inocencia. 

El niño de los tiradores hizo una mirada condescendiente a la humilde criatura. Abrió la barra y la mordió deleitándose con la textura suave. Ya conocía el chocolate porque lo había robado anteriormente de los turistas desprevenidos entre otras cosas…. Si no hubiera percibido ese aroma no se habría molestado en hablarle.

Mmmm esta bueno. Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive. Te pregunte que estabas leyendo y no me respondiste.- repitió balanceándose impaciente. 

Oh, disculpa mi torpeza son las aventuras de Sherlock homes. 

¿Podrías dejar de anteponer a cada oración ese oh…? Me molesta y te hace ver estúpido. - le frunció el ceño, estos niños de ahora ni siquiera sabían hablar con propiedad. 

Lo siento, mi padre suele reprenderme por la misma razón. 

¿Y es interesante? .- se sentó junto al niño dispersando en el aire el aroma de Salvia y tréboles blancos. 

Es emocionante pero juzgalo por ti mismo.- les pasó el primer volumen de los 12 que tenía en el bolso que cargaba a todos lados. 

Ciel lo tomó eceptico y por puro aburrimiento. Recordaba haber leído uno que otro cuento suelto pero no recordaba muy bien la trama. Tres horas más tarde había leído la mitad del libro, que de no ser por que la noche ya estaba cayendo habría seguido hasta terminarlo. 

Se despidieron con la luna ya en alto y la promesa de verse al día siguiente. Un sonrojo furioso coloreó las mejillas de Mc Millan porque bajo la luz de la luna le pareció más hermoso que durante la luz del día. Sin duda la noche le sentaba bien. 

Así fueron pasando los días y entre días enteros de lecturas, charlas ociosas y chocolates tuvieron confianza para elaborar teorías e inventar finales alternativos cuando estos no les satisfacían. Nació una bonita amistad donde las bromas salían fácil y se mezclaban con los sueños sobre el futuro de lo que harían cuando fueran adultos. 

En una ocasión la conversación se volvió extraña cuando Ciel le comentó que vivía del otro lado del bosque Wistman y que conocía al engañoso bosque como la palma de su mano. Muy serio le advirtió que por nada en el mundo vaya a entrar solo pero jamas entre sin llevar una ofrenda adecuada porque la vieja selva era habitada por una multitud de espíritus de toda clase deseosos de extraviar a los viajeros para echarlos a morir en el bosque. A Mc Millan le pareció extraña la vehemencia de la advertencia, sobre todo de alguien tan instruido como Ciel. Cuando este sonrió en forma muy amplia suspiró aliviado. Al parecer a su amigo le gustaba asustar a los incautos. 

A los 15 días de conocerlo estaba seguro de tener un agolpamiento por Ciel. Sentía la expectativa del encuentro en las mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago. Lo espantaba al mismo tiempo el rechazo si el otro niño llegara a percatarse de sus reales sentimientos. A pesar de la mezcolanza de sentimientos confusos no podía dejar de verlo sin sentir que moría. No sabía como seguir viéndolo una vez que estas vacaciones concluyeran. 

Oye Ciel…. ¿a que escuela vas? - Mc Millan preguntó más nervioso que nunca.

Esa mañana Ciel lo esperaba en el roble de siempre vestido con una tela blanca tan fina que se adhería sugerente a su precioso cuerpo esbelto. El perfume de la salvia y los tréboles era más intoxicante que nunca. Le era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en besar esos labios de melocotón. 

A ninguna, estudio en casa. - dibujó una sonrisa astuta. 

Mc Millan parecía descorazonado ante el hecho de tener que esperar hasta la universidad. 

¿Decepcionado? ¿que te pasa Neil a caso… te gusto? - Ciel se acercó coqueto acariciando su mejilla relamiéndose los labios. 

Pe….pe….pero somos dos chicos. - horrorizado al ser descubierto intentó retroceder pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

Si eso es obvio, pero a pesar de que pueda parecerte raro, es normal que los chicos de tu edad comiencen a experimentar con su sexualidad. 

¡Qué presumido! Deja de hablar como si fueras un adulto, tenemos la misma edad y experiencia. 

Mmmm ¿quién sabe? - hizo una sonrisa seductora junto a una caída de pestañas perfecta. 

¿A...Acaso ya tienes experiencia en eso? 

No se, te gustaría probar…..

Ciel acercó sus labios demostrando que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, entrelazando sus labios con suavidad en forma superficial para no abrumar la tembloroso e inexperto muchacho. 

Tus besos saben a melocotón.- Mc Millan alcanzó a decir con la respiración entrecortada, preguntándose si eso sabría tan dulce como sus labios.

¡Oh por Dios que asco! Dos chicos besándose miren.- uno de los abusones los señaló con el dedo. 

El resto comenzó a burlarse mientras le lanzaban proyectiles de bellotas hacia los niños sentados en la raíz del roble. Uno de ellos alcanzó a rasguñar la tersa mejilla de Ciel, que les devolvió una mirada intimidante. Momentáneamente la turba retrocedió como un acto de auto preservación. Ciel golpeó con fuerza anormal el tronco del árbol haciendo que miles de bellotas cayeran sobre los abusones. 

Vamos estúpido no te quedes ahí.- Ciel lo arrastró levantando del brazo a un atónito Mc Millan que solo atinó a tomar su bolso con su preciado cargamento. 

Mc Millan nunca fue atlético y sus cortas piernas trastabillaron contra el terreno escarpado ocasionado una caída que desperdigó sus libros y chocolates sobre el suelo de la foresta. 

¡Mira allá van los maricones! Alcancemolos y apedreemos los tal como dice la biblia.- los abusones persistían en su empeño de castigarlos por el supuesto pecado. 

Ciel lo arrastró hasta lo más profundo del bosque como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, sin esperar a que se pusiera sobre sus pies, urgido por el peligro invisible pero tangible. A lo lejos los alaridos y crujidos de huesos rotos completaron el escenario ya tétrico por si solo. Escasos rayos de luz se filtraban entre la espesa vegetación dando escasa iluminación hacia lo que parecía un altar tallado en piedra. Mc Millan se acercó con asombro a lo que por los libros de texto sería un antiguo altar Druida en perfecto estado. 

Tengo hambre.- Ciel respiraba sujetándose de sus rodillas. 

Solo a ti se te ocurre tener hambre en una situación como esta. - Mc Millan se giró para ver a Ciel pero encandilado no vio nada. 

¿No tienes nada para darme? - la voz vino del lado opuesto. 

Los siento perdí mis cosas en le bosque.- revolvió su bolso vacío en busca de alguna golosina. 

Neil, eso está muy mal……... Los humanos no pueden estar en este bosque sin traer ofrendas apropiadas ¿Cuántas veces te lo advertí?

Ciel eso fue una emergencia, los espíritus del bosque sabrán entender.- se giró hacia el altar acercándose encandilado por la intensa luz sobre el altar. 

¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando no llevas ofrenda? ……. Tu te conviertes en la ofrenda. 

Ciel por favor no es gracioso. - sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse a la claridad. 

Cuando enfocó vio a Ciel brillar a través de la luz mortecina, su ropa parecía hecha de telas de araña y hasta juraría que vio alguna caminar sobre él. Sus orejas parecían más puntiagudas y sus ojos azules más grandes como si ocuparan casi toda su cara. Ya no tenían la pupila negra y redonda si no que esta era azul profundo y vertical. 

Mc Millan fue lindo mientras duró. Gracias por la comida. 

No hubo tiempo de gritos ni ademanes de defensa. A medio metro del altar salpicado de carmín, se escuchaba el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada hasta dejar los huesos limpios.


	3. AMIGO IMAGINARIO

Alexis y Frances Midford llegaron con sus dos hijos a Princetown para explotar la mina de estaño cercana a Dartmoor. Era 1598 y la minería estaba en su apogeo trayendo vida a la zona que parecía inhóspita en la que parecía que solo admitía árboles y maleza. 

Para Eduard y su hermana Lizzy el bosque que se extendía por su patio trasero hasta el horizonte era un mundo inexplorado y maravilloso. Eduard era un hermano atento y amoroso pero a punto de cumplir los 13 años, estaba más concentrado en sus estudios para suceder a su padre y jugar creag* con los muchachos del pueblo. Lamentablemente para la pequeña Lizzy las niñas de su edad no abundaban por lo que pasaba gran parte del tiempo jugando sola con su perro Mr. Cooke. 

Su madre era una mujer hermosa y aterradora. Al contrario de la costumbre de la época era una dotada en la esgrima. La pequeña Lizzy recibió sus primeras lecciones a los 6 años y ahora con 9 era todo un prodigio. Su madre tenía grandes expectativas en ella como posible integrante de la Orden de Jarreta, honor que su esposo y ella detentaban. 

Desde su privilegiada posición en lo alto del roble, miraba hacia el gran salón de práctica como lo olanes de la enagua de la niña giraban en un movimiento fluido. Su danza hipnótica lo tenía hechizado, pero lo que más le gustaba era como los rizos rubios volaban esquivando los sablazos letales que amenazaban su longitud. La frialdad y seriedad en esos ojos verdes le calentaban el pecho en un sentimiento nuevo que no sabía como describir. 

La primera vez que la vio se encontraba haciendo una corona de flores para Mr. Cooke, ya que su hermano solo las aceptaba si no estaba con la pandilla de revoltosos. A Ciel le desagradaba lo impertinentes que eran, maltratando las ramas de los árboles o cazando aves con hondera. Pero su Lizzy era todo lo contrario…. Gentil y dulce con todas las criaturas. 

También ingenua porque todavía no sabía de la malicia de los humanos ni los espíritus. La evidencia más fehaciente de ello era su gusto de pasearse disfrazada con alas de tul y una vincha con pompones de lana fingiendo ser un hada que con pases mágicos repartía sus bendiciones al personal de servicio. Era evidente que su opulenta familia venían de la capital, al parecer nunca habían escuchado los cuentos de hadas de la región. 

Eso cambió una siesta de junio cuando Lizzy se sentó a llorar al pie de un manzano. Esa tarde su madre había salido con su hermano y la institutriz, la Sra. Rollins había aprovechado para despedazar sus alas de tul y jalado sus coletas en reprimenda por su idolatría a los profanos, como ella llamaba a las hadas. Con duras palabras destruyó sus esperanzas de entablar amistad con alguna de ellas. 

Ciel no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, saltó al manzano para elegir la fruta más apetitosa, para deslizarse con gracia por el tronco con una sonrisa ofreciendo la tentadora fruta. 

Princesa, una manzana por una sonrisa. 

Lizzy alzó la vista para ver a un niño un poco mayor y sonriente tendiéndole la fruta. Elizabeth la tomó y sonrió de alegría al ver ante sus ojos a una auténtica hada. Sus alas de libélula plateadas resplandeciendo y su belleza irreal se lo confirmaba. 

¡Lo sabía! Las hadas son hermosas y nobles. Lo que dijo la Sra. Rollins es mentira. - sin detenerse a pensar se lanzó a un abrazo al recién llegado. 

Ay que niña tan linda y adorable.- Ciel la estrechó pegándola a su cuerpo, acercando su nariz a la cabeza perfumada de la pequeña. 

Ciel siguió abrazando a la niña pese a que esta ya lo había soltado. No le interesaba el decoro ni respetar el espacio personal. Lizzy confundida iba a objetar cuando Ciel la besó en forma ligera en su frente, su pequeña nariz y en su boca. 

Lizzy se sonrojó tocando sus labios procesando lo sucedido. 

Me besaste como en los cuentos. Sabe a fresa. 

Si tal cual como en los cuentos, pero es real mi bendición para que dejes de ser una simple princesa y te conviertas en un hada. - su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante que subyugo completamente a Lizzy. 

Ups, cierto que mamá me dijo que no debía hablar con extraños. 

Creo que eso viene demasiado tarde, nosotros ya no abrazamos y nos besamos como novios... Ah mi amor no hagas esa carita triste, podemos solucionarlo presentándonos. Me llamo Ciel Du Midi Phantomhive.- con una reverencia galante tomó su mano y la besó. 

Soy lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, hija del caballero Alexis León Midford.- hizo una reverencia digna tal como su madre le enseñó. 

Ahora lady Lizzy sigue un apropiado compromiso para no comprometer su honra. - con la uña afilada como navaja le cortó la yema del dedo anular mientras que hizo lo mismo en el propio haciendo que diera un respingo ante la visión de sangre. 

Unieron sus dedos sellando el pacto de sangre. Tomó el dedo herido y se lo introdujo en la boca lamiendo la herida despertando sensaciones desconocidas en la niña. Lo miró y juró que había visto ojos de dragón y dientes afilados cuando le sonrió con su dedo todavía metido en su boca, pero cuando parpadeó no vio nada de eso. Cuando recuperó su mano estaba totalmente curada. 

¿Entonces somos amigos y cuando sea mayor nos vamos a casar? - Lizzy sonrió exultante. 

Por supuesto aunque eres tan linda que no voy a poder aguantarme a que seas una adulta…. ¡Ya sé! Te voy a poner una serie de pruebas para saber si vas a ser una buena esposa. Dependiendo cuanto tardes en superarlas más pronto celebraremos la boda. 

Entonces es una promesa. Voy a ser la mejor esposa del mundo.- alzó sus brazos hacia arriba dando un salto de pura alegría. 

Podemos empezar con la comida. Me encantan los dulces en especial los que tienen fresas. - se despidió lanzándole un beso soplando la palma de su mano. 

Lizzy ilusionada se dedicó en cuerpo y alma en dominar todas las disciplinas necesarias para ser una buena esposa. Ciel venía todas las semanas a supervisar sus progresos, mientras se la llevaba a jugar cada vez más profundo en el bosque donde la enamoraba enseñándole otro tipo de artes. Los juegos de manos trajeron una consecuencia inesperada. Antes de cumplir los 11 años sorprendió a sus padres cuando amaneció con sus calzones embarrados de rojo. 

Frances y Alexis estaban consternados, su niña no había dejado de jugar a las princesas y ya se había hecho señorita. Había que buscar un marido adecuado y el más desolado fue su padre que había decidido que entregaría a su niña los más tarde posible. Lizzy percibió el ambiento tenso sufriendo por la incertidumbre porque nadie se molestó en explicarle lo que sucedía. Solo sabía que estaban ocupados arreglando un matrimonio a las prisas. Desolada fue a darle la nefasta noticia a su prometido. 

Mis padres están buscando un marido porque estoy muriendo…. Estuve sangrando por ahí abajo. - Lizzy lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de su prometido que la consolaba con dulzura. 

Claro que no tontita, no estas muriendo ni enferma es algo normal que le sucede a todas las hembras que alcanzan la edad fértil significa que ya podemos tener nuestros propios hijos.- le recorrió el rostro con pequeños besos, lamiendo la sal de las lágrimas de novia. 

Eduard vio como su hermana corría llorosa dirigiéndose a bosque por lo que la siguió para verla en brazos de un niño de unos 14 años besándola en los labios. 

¡Oye tú descarado seductor aléjate de mi hermana! - Eduard se detuvo a mitad de camino presa del miedo aunque siguió defendiendo el honor de su hermana. 

Que valiente de tu parte pequeño humano, reconozco que tu amor por tu hermana como legítimo, lamentablemente ella ya es mía y no permitiré que ningún humano la tenga.   
Dile a tus padres que ella estará bien cuidada por su esposo. - la alzó en brazos y saltó hacia atrás. Árboles enteros crecieron a su tamaño completo cerrando el paso. 

¿Estará bien hacerlo así? - preguntó con inocencia. 

No te preocupes mi amada esposa, les haré llegar su compensación por darme su tesoro más preciado. Tu padre será elevado a marqués. - recostó a Lizzy en el centro de un antiguo altar de piedra. 

Fue decorado para la ocasión con flores y piedras preciosas que iluminaban con los colores del arcoíris la espesura del bosque. Una mujer hermosa rubia de ojos azules le entregó un copón con un misterioso brebaje dulce que puso risueña y desinhibida a la niña a la que Ciel le quitaba la ropa capa por capa. La dejó completamente expuesta ante los ojos de los espíritus del bosque que llegaban para asistir a la boda de su príncipe. 

Su padre y su hermano gemelo extendieron sobre los novios una manta hecha de flores para la consumación del matrimonio. 

Alexis y Frances corrieron al escuchar los gritos de horror de su hijo que no dejaba de llorar inconsolable y señalar el lugar por donde el bosque se había tragado a su hermana. 

¿Dónde está Lizzy? Frances agitó los hombros del niño. 

Lo siento mamá no pude proteger a mi hermana. Un hada se la llevó diciendo que la haría su esposa. 

¿Un hada? Eduard las hadas no existen, no puede ser, dime como era ese infeliz y por donde se la llevó.- Alexis iría a darle caza al sátiro que se había atrevido a secuestrar a su hija.

Era blanco como la nieve, su cabello era gris azulado y sus ojos eran de un azul demoníaco. Su boca estaba llena de dientes como los de una barracuda y tenía alas plateadas en la espalda. - intentó inútilmente que lo tomaran enserio sin éxito. 

Cuando vieron que no sacaban nada útil organizaron un grupo de búsqueda y el reverendo se ofreció para encabezar la expedición en horas diurnas pues entrar de noche era suicidio. 

Luego de una semana la encontraron inerte en una cama de hojas marchitas con evidentes signos de su pureza mancillada y una escandalosa expresión de éxtasis. Alexis se quitó el abrigo para cubrir el pudor de la niña muerta. Frances llena de dolor se abalanzó para intentar despertar a su hija que parecía viva. En cuanto la tocó se convirtió en polvo que se elevó a través del único haz de luz ascendiendo al cielo. 

Los presentes se quitaron el sombrero y dedicaron plegarias por el eterno descanso de la niña. La procesión salió del bosque silenciosa llevando nada más que las ropas para poner en el cajón. 

Esa tarde todo el pueblo ya conocía que los espíritus del bosque maldito de Wistman se había cobrado una nueva víctima.

Una noche de luna llena la luz iluminó como el sol el altar de piedra donde Ciel esperaba por su esposa. Las cenizas descendieron tomando la forma de una Elizabeth un poco mayor con unas enormes alas de mariposa transparentes en tornasolados rosa y oro sobre sus omóplatos. Ciel le tendió la mano ayudándola a salir del altar y del círculo mágico. 

Lizzy exultante se abalanzó hacia su marido reafirmado su amor con un profundo beso. 

* Creag es el antecesor del criquet.


	4. LOS DOS ESCRITORES.

Dos jóvenes promesas literarias con mucho en común. Ambos medio morían de hambre con sus publicaciones de relatos en las novedosas revistas en busca de nuevos talentos. Uno se graduó de medico oculista, el otro lo intentó sin éxito porque ahí no estaba su corazón. Ambos fervientes creyentes del mundo espiritual y la magia. 

Como era de esperar entablaron amistad ante todas las casualidades que se empeñaban a juntarlos: Artur Conan Doyle que sería el padre del famoso detective Sherlock Homes y Artur Machen que alcanzaría renombre como el autor del mejor cuento de terror. 

En la búsqueda constante de inspiración para sus historias decidieron emprender un viaje por lugares que podrían ser escenarios en alguno de sus escritos. Así llegaron en el verano de 1889 al bosque de Wistman atraídos por su leyenda negra en Dartmoor, condado de Devon. Fue el hito en sus jóvenes mentes literarias. 

Eso no les impidió procurar buena compañía femenina al lado de dos mozas de cascos ligeros y buen ver deseosas de aventuras antes de enclaustrarse en un tedioso matrimonio. Si bien en un inicio a las dos primas les había parecido interesante el motivo, no tardaron en aburrirse de los escritores, más imaginativos que hombres de acción. 

En el mismo pub donde Cedric compartió una pinta con Old Crockern hace 457 años atrás, las mozas no dejaban de sonreír y mirar a un grupo de 4 jóvenes adinerados de Londres que estaban de paso a su mansión de veraneo con uno de esos autos deportivos último modelo. 

La única razón por la que no habían abandonado la mesa y a esos perdedores estaba sentado entre Artur 1 y Artur 2. Un caballero elegante de unos treinta años con una marca de belleza en su ojo derecho al que con gusto arrastrarían al bosque para profanar su buen nombre hasta convertirlo en un sátiro lujurioso. 

Aburridas de ser ignoradas a favor de historias fantasiosas para críos del bosque que visitarían, fueron a tender sus redes en la segunda mejor opción disponible. Hicieron el clásico pavoneo hacia el baño. 

Lord Vincent sabe que tipos de ofrenda prefieren las hadas de Wistman, es que quisiéramos visitarlo para nuestras historias pero sin dejar de ser respetuosos. - Artur Conan Doyle, el conocedor de palabras se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. 

Ya veo son escritores que maravilla y un honor que vengan a retratar nuestra rica historia. ¿Puedo preguntar a que género se dedican? - Vincent con su sonrisa tenia embelesados a los nóveles escritores. 

Un poco de todo, histórico, terror , policial y hasta ciencia ficción. 

Fascinante…… sacrifiquen un animal como ofrenda a los antiguos dioses. A los espíritus de este bosque nos gusta la carne.- sonrió en forma ominosa y los dos escritores temblaron como hojas al viento con la idea de tomar una vida. 

Escuchamos que los antiguos druidas lo hacían pero me veo incapaz de hacerlo. Lo más probable es que en el trecho de llevar al cordero en brazos termine por encariñarme y vuelva a Londres con él. - Artur Conan Doyle acotó avergonzado. 

Si tu casera no estará feliz, aunque para ser sincero creo que estoy en el mismo barco. - Arthur Machen confesó. 

Es cierto que los escritores son almas sensibles, supongo que tomar una vida es demasiado para su corazón puro…. No creo que tengan problemas en recibir como ofrenda a un animal ya faenado. Carne es carne.- Vincent se encogió de hombros divertido ya que estos dos si se perdían estarían hasta los huesos de solo comer bayas y hongos.

Al día siguiente partieron con la ofrenda siguiendo las indicaciones que le dio Lord Vincent tan amablemente, al pie de la letra para no extraviar el camino. Decidieron ir a la mañana ya que firmes creyentes del mundo oculto, no desoyeron las advertencias de Vincent de no permanecer en la antigua selva cuando se este poniendo el sol. A las mozas no les interesaba salir de excursión por lo que optaron por quedarse en el pueblo. 

¿No crees que exageramos un poco? - Artur Machen preguntó a su tocayo, mirando la bandeja con el cordero dispuesto en una bandeja con un colchón de hojas verdes y distintas verduras. Al lado una bandeja con frutas en una presentación primorosa. 

La apariencia en la comida es algo importante porque se dice que la comida entra por los ojos. Además las hadas aprecian todo lo que es bello.- Artur argumentó convencido. 

Ambos hicieron sus oraciones de agradecimiento por permitirles estar en el bosque y que los bendijeran con inspiración. Luego hicieron sus bosquejos del lugar para utilizarlos de inspiración. Antes de despedirse sirvieron en dos copas un vino dulce y dejaron la botella. Guardaron sus cosas y se retiraron cuando escucharon pasos que se aproximaban al lugar. Resistieron a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y verlas por accidente por temor a su ira. 

Arthur Machen cayó producto de un golpe sordo en la nuca y Artur Conan Doyle fue a su auxilio ganándose un puñetazo que lo dejó atontado.

Ustedes sí que son un par de perdedores de botar tanta comida en el medio del bosque.- una voz masculina se acercó con unos zapatos de charol que no podían pertenecer a un hada. 

Les dije que eran unos idiotas, estas uvas están riquísimas propongo que las aprovechemos.- la moza rubia dijo tomando un puñado. 

Machen agarrándose la cabeza contempló como sus compañeras ocasionales se sentaban en forma irrespetuosa en el altar saqueando la ofrenda. Uno de los tipos los arrastró y los ató a un árbol para que sirvieran de sustituto de la ofrenda de esos dioses en los que tanto creían. 

Ya que estamos deberíamos darles lecciones de como se complace a una mujer, en el caso que salgan vivos. - una de las mujeres propuso. 

El resto aprobó la idea tomando la botella y bebiendo el vino de la ofrenda mientras comenzaron a desvestirse listos para una orgía. La única finalidad era humillar a los pobres infelices que les dieron el aventón. 

No por favor los harán enojar profanando un sitio sagrado. - Artur Conan Doyle imploró en vano. 

Artur Machen creyó que su visión fallaba producto del golpe, los cerró unos segundos para abrirlos y ser testigo de algo que poblaría sus pesadillas el resto de su vida. Algo similar a una sombra atravesó cortando a los hombres como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla partiendolos por el medio, cayendo cada mitad con un ojo mirando a cada lado. Sobre las mujeres cayeron los fluidos nauseabundos propios del ser humano. Los dos escritores intentaron liberarse sin éxito consiguiendo que sus muñecas comenzaran a sangrar profusamente. 

De las sombras emergieron dos adolescentes de unos 14 o 15 años, gemelos idénticos que serían confundidos con hermosos querubines de no ser por los ojos de dragón en azul neón y sus dientes de barracuda asomando por sus labios rosados. Se los diferenciaba por los apéndices que como tentáculos salían de sus cuerpos fibrosos. 

El más sonriente envolvió a la moza rubia con enredaderas gruesas como lianas inmovilizándola en su posición de cuatro patas despedazando sus miembros y sosteniéndola al mismo tiempo en la jaula de madera para multiplicar el dolor gracias a la gravedad. 

El otro que tenía el ceño fruncido, molesto porque habían comido sus uvas y tomado su vino cortó las piernas de la moza pelirroja acostada de espaldas a la altura de la rodilla y los brazos por la articulación de los hombros con su sombra asesina. Sonrió demasiado feliz de ver el altar rebozante de sangre. 

Los dos escritores paralizados de pavor no emitieron sonido cuando los dos adolescentes feéricos comenzaron a violentar a las dos blasfemas con la promesa de la Feériesse y la petit morte mas intensa de sus vidas. Las cavidades fueron llenadas y estiradas al punto de la ruptura, con el vaivén de las embestidas solo consiguieron que la carne se rasgara de adentro hacia afuera en gritos de agonía que cesaron poco de después de que ramas y sombras salieron de sus bocas y cuencas oculares sanguinolentas. 

Los jovencitos distraídos en su frenesí ignoraron a los escritores atados al árbol. Estos sintieron como el ruido de la cuerda siendo cortada y retirada poco después. Para su sorpresa Lord Vincent con una señal de silencio y un gesto de la mano los instó a seguirlo. Obedecieron de inmediato en forma silenciosa hasta que vieron la claridad que indicaba el fin del bosque. 

¡Lord Vincent es nuestro héroe! Muchas gracias. No es nuestro súper héroe enviado por la diosa fortuna. - ambos escritores hacían un reverencia una y otra vez como si fueran balancines causando la risa de Vincent. 

No fue la diosa fortuna, sabía desde que los vi anoche en el Pub que esos 6 causarían problemas. Tuvieron suerte que esos dos fueran todavía unos niños descuidados.- rió sin contenerse mientras los conducía a la pradera. 

No sabe los agradecidos que estamos Lord Vincent que salvara nuestras vidas, haremos cualquier cosa que nos pida para mostrar nuestra gratitud. - ambos dijeron con una nueva reverencia. 

Si tanto insisten…..- tomó sus muñecas y lamió la sangre fresca de una manera tan erótica que hizo tomar color en las mejillas de ambos hombres. 

Yo también les agradezco haber llevado al bosque tantas ofrendas. No saben lo feliz que estará la familia. No hay nada como la carne. - Vincent reveló su verdadera naturaleza. 

Espero poder leer buenas historias de ustedes dos, las esperaré con ansias.- les dio un empujón y el suelo se movió en forma fluida como si fuera un trozo de roca encima de lava. Desde la lejanía los saludó mientras una pared de troncos salia de la nada haciendo inaccesible el bosque. 

¡Fuimos salvados por una auténtica hada! - exclamaron al unísono. Les hervía la sangre por plasmar la historia en sus obras, se fueron inmediatamente para mantener fresco la sensación de terror que vivieron en carne propia.

MESES DESPUÉS......

Oye Vincent tengo algo que llegó para ti, lo dejaron esta mañana.- el cantinero le tendió junto a su pinta el sobre de madera. 

Veo que esos dos saben honrar su palabra, es bueno encontrar a humanos así todavía.- el mudo funerario sonreía porque se había aficionado a las revistas literarias que llegaban con regularidad. 

Debo reconocer el buen ojo que tuviste hijo para ver el talento en esos dos. - Old Crockern con su disfraz de pastor bebió la suya. 

No solo eso, sino desde que esos dos publicaron sus cuentos vienen cada vez más ofrendas. Dar un susto de vez en cuando no es tan malo.- guiño su ojo y disfrutó de su cerveza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artur Conan Doyle estuvo visitando en algun momento el bosque que inspiró su trabajo del Sabueso de Baskerville.   
Arthur Machen es considerado uno de los maestros del terror moderno siendo su cuento El gran Dios Pan, considerado el mejor relato de terror y admirado incluso por HP Lovecraft.
> 
> Son contemporáneos pero no hay ningún registro que yo sepa que hayan sido amigos, pero dado al camino muy similar yo los hice amigos en la historia.


	5. FEÉRIESSE

“…...No lo llamaría porque ese encuentro no tuvo nada de casual. Más bien se parecía a una exploración de cacería, donde observan en silencio hasta encontrar la presa perfecta. Una vez que la encuentran se aseguran de estudiar sus movimientos esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.  
Estoy convencida incluso que tienen el poder de atraerte a su territorio lo creas o no. si hubiera sabido lo que venía después no me habría alegrado de salir con vida de ese bosque aquella vez….

A veces veo por la televisión grandes expertos aconsejando a los animales. Déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Siempre fui del tipo de dueño responsable y amoroso que hizo hasta lo imposible por cuidar durante toda la vida de sus mascotas dándoles el verdadero lugar de familiares.   
A veces me despierto preguntándome si hice todo lo que estaba para hacerlos felices o tratarlos con el respeto debido en lugar de actuar en forma egoísta imponiendo mis deseos. Ahora que soy yo la que está en ese rol les pido disculpas si alguna vez les falle…..

Tampoco no es que no ame a todos y cada uno de mis hijos, ellos son mi sostén para continuar; solo que creo que el valor de la Libertad es algo tan inherente del ser humano, que uno está dispuesto a arriesgar la vida con tal de protegerla. 

Si estás leyendo esta carta por favor no te arriesgues en un acto de heroísmo, no puedo cargar en mi conciencia el peso de otra muerte, ya cargar con la muerte del Sacerdote Sebastian Michaelis es demasiado para mí. 

Déjame darte un último consejo, cuando alguien nuevo llegue a tu vida (persona o animal) cerciórate que sea real. Investiga su trabajo, familia, de dónde viene o cualquier cosa que te sirva para comprobar que estás ante un humano/ animal real. No tengo palabras para describir lo terrible que puede ser experimentar la feériesse…...” 

El encargado de la mudanza guardó discretamente la carta entre sus ropas. Con cuidado movió el macizo mueble donde estaba escondida la carta, intentando que el suelo no sufriera arañazos pues había algo haciendo fricción contra el suelo. 

Espera no lo muevas.- un hombre vestido con un traje de 3 piezas irrumpió en la habitación. No era muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo. Era esbelto con un aire seductor que no distinguía género con su piel blanca y tersa que le daba una belleza antinatural. El cabello cano se contradecía a sus características juveniles, pero el rasgo que más destacaba eran sus ojos azul intenso y brillante, coronados con espesas pestañas de longitud considerable. Una belleza tan perturbadora que daba miedo……

Sacó de las patas una cadena que tenía enredada, se leía el nombre de Karima. Se lo guardó con tranquilidad como si no fuera la gran cosa. El encargado, un inmigrante reconoció el nombre como alguien de su colectividad. Temeroso del creador se persignó por protección. 

El hombre de ojos azules lo miró con desdén cuando se giró como si hubiera visto la acción, algo imposible. Al encargado le pareció que había algo mal con el sujeto, porque a menos que tuviera ojos en la nuca no podría haberlo visto. 

¿Qué fue eso de recién? Los que hiciste con las manos. 

Me persigné para pedir perdón por maltratar una pertenencia de la difunta si no quiero que venga por la noche y me tire de las patas, señor. - hizo un cabeceo de disculpa. 

El hombre elegante tuvo un ataque de risa tan fuerte que lágrimas salían de sus ojos que hasta tuvo que apoyarse en el pesado mueble. 

Lo siento, no me estoy burlando de usted…. Es que la dueña de esto esta muy viva y bien. Simplemente volvió a donde pertenece junto a su marido y sus hijos. Simplemente no puede abandonar su…. Nuevo puesto de trabajo como para encargarse ella misma. Como su esposo me toca a mí encargarme de sus cosas para que los nuevos dueños la decoren a su gusto. 

Oh…. Lo siento señor dele mis disculpas a su esposa por el malentendido. 

No hay problema, en la familia será otra anécdota graciosa para contar de como le alargaron la vida. Este es el último así que deme la planilla para que la firme. No se asuste porque probablemente sea mi gemelo el que reciba el camión de la mudanza….. ser supersticioso no es malo sabe, solo procure no exagerar. - le posó una mano en el hombro y le susurró esta última parte al oído, causando que el pobre hombre tenga un pequeño infarto por la repentina invasión del espacio personal. 

Cuando se alejó el encargado alcanzó a ver una oreja puntiaguda asomando apenas de la espesa cabellera. La planilla en la mano temblaba ligeramente conteniendo la caligrafía primorosa y prolija donde la firma legible dejaba leer con claridad: Ciel de la Nuit Phantomhive.

Karima Habib Ayala cruzó el atlántico con una meta fija: ser una de las asistentes a curso selecto de pastelería de Bread Ahead en Londres. Se preparó en su tierra natal cursando la carrera de Chef Internacional, pero siempre tuvo una debilidad por las tortas artísticas al estilo Lily Vanilly. Luego de 2 años de acumular experiencia aquí y allá consiguió un puesto en una prestigiosa y pequeña pastelería llamada Sweet Fary frente al parque nacional de Dartmoor. 

La leyenda negra de la zona, en especial del bosque Wistman, parecía atraer a la gente como abeja a la miel, luego de varios sucesos donde el famoso programa Supernatural UK filmaron con claridad bolas de energía misteriosas y el primer viaje feérico comprobado de la historia. Las autoridades del parque habían limitado el ingreso y cuadruplicado el personal para ofrecer seguridad, por que el parque tenía una reputación terrorífica de personas desaparecidas o heridas de gravedad por el terreno accidentado. 

Los negocios aledaños rebozaban de prosperidad y el prestigioso hotel Boveerey Palace enclavado en el medio del parque nacional siempre estaba repleto por los numerosos hechos sobrenaturales que acontecen en el mismo hotel y los alrededores. 

Karima había llegado antes de boom mediático de la zona. Meses antes tenía un trafico moderado pues los visitantes venían a ver los milenarios bosques (los más antiguos del UK) y escuchar las leyendas de Old Crockern y mano peluda al que se le atribuyen los numerosos accidentes viales en la zona de Two Bridges. Ahora hacían cola para degustar de las tortas y confituras que se habían ganado una buena calificación en las revistas culinarias. 

Sin embargo Karima no podía disfrutar de tanta prosperidad como le hubiera gustado. El constante ingreso de gente de afuera había traído una consecuencia indeseada: la delincuencia. 

Hace unas noches se dirigía a su pequeña casita campestre donde el bosque se veía del otro lado de la medianera, un tipo la sorprendió desde lo oscuro en la solitaria callejuela arriconandola contra un muro medianero en mitad de la noche. Le preguntó si no quería acompañarlo a un lugar < más privado>. 

Si ella no hubiera sido una sufrida mujer latinoamericana, acostumbrada a los arrebatos callejeros y el acoso propio de una cultura menos igualitaria, se habría quedado quieta para que el depravado hiciera lo suyo. 

No se fió de la apariencia pulcra, de su rostro angelical de ojos azules intensos, ni de sus aparente amabilidad con el que le pedía que lo acompañara. Un violador era un violador y que mostrase su rostro era indicio que se desharía de la victima en el bosque cercano para evitar ser identificado. 

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas y conectó un contundente rodillazo a la ingle del depravado, dándole la abertura para gritar por ayuda y correr hasta su casa hasta que las piernas le dolieran. Una vez en la seguridad de su casa lo vio merodear delante de la puerta de entrada. Aterrada llamó a la policía para realizar el reporte. 

Después de una semana no habían podido localizar al delincuente pese a la detallada descripción. Su casa era la única habitada y su vecino más cercano estaba a casi medio kilómetro. La policía local asumió que debía ser un turista de los muchos que visitaban el parque. 

Todo habría quedado en un mal recuerdo de no ser porque unos días después volvió a ver a su versión mini (probablemente su hermano pequeño) robando galletas aprovechando la hora del tumulto. Cuando iba a ir tras él, la dueña la detuvo con buen tino. 

Sra. Curtis no entiende tengo que atrapar al bribón para que se disculpe y para que confiese donde está escondido el degenerado de su hermano mayor. 

Niña son solo unas galletas, ya déjalo ir ¿Qué pasa si te dejo ir tras él y su hermano está esperando para emboscarte?

No lo había pensado, usar a su hermano de carnada para irle enseñando…- hizo una reverencia a su jefa en disculpa dándose cuenta que su impulsividad podría haberla metido en problemas. 

Me alegro que seas razonable. ¿Eres creyente? 

Soy bautizada pero no practicante ¿por?

Ese niño era raro….. su ropa no coincide en la época en la que vivimos y definitivamente no la que usan los chicos de 12 años. Creo que ya ni los de la nobleza usan pantalones cortos y tiradores. 

Sra. Curtis un fantasma no roba galletas y ese evidentemente se las come por la forma en que huye con los mofletes llenos como un hamster. 

Un fantasma no, pero un hada sí muchacha y de esas abundan por este lugar. Ten cuidado porque no viene por las galletas sino por ti. Creo que ese niño y el supuesto hermano mayor que son iguales pueden ser la misma criatura…. Ten cuidado con el Feériesse, si tengo razón un hada se ha encaprichado contigo. Lleva siempre una cruz de plata bendecida y por nada en el mundo entres al bosque. - su jefa era muy seria cuando lo decía. 

Karima asintió pero era eceptica, para ellas hadas, duendes y demonios no existían. Todo tenía una explicación científica. Todo lo malo que ocurría era generado por los mismos humanos y buscar lo sobrenatural solo era una excusa para desplazar responsabilidades. Los humanos parecían ser expertos en el tema. 

Su incidente estuvo lejos de ser el único, los robos a los dependientes en sus tiendas o cuando volvían a sus casas en la noche tenían en jaque a la policía local de Princetown un pequeño pueblo turístico. La llamaron para que vaya a una rueda de reconocimiento porque arrestaron a un grupo de 3 adolescentes y un mayor que intentaron asaltar sexualmente a la chica de la farmacia local cuando ingresaron al local fingiendo ser clientes. No era ninguno de ellos. 

Ese día cerró pasadas las 9pm y la calle estaba desierta. Caminó rápido hasta la calle principal para más seguridad. Los dos delincuentes locales navaja en mano le exigieron su cartera más agresivos de lo usual lanzando puntazos hacia Karima en forma oscilante como si le costara mantener el equilibrio. 

“No te voy a entregar mi salario imbécil”- sacó el gas pimienta y se lo roció en los ojos haciendo que caiga aullando de dolor. Su compañero lejos de salir huyendo sacó su propia navaja. 

Los gritos atrajeron la atención del resto de los comerciantes dispuestos a terminar con esos dos a la forma antigua si la policía no hacía nada. Un héroe inesperado salió al rescate….

Un gran gato gris saltó mordiendo la mano que sostenía la navaja. Karima le pegó un rodillazo de los que aprendió en sus clases de 3 años de kickboxing con todas las fuerzas. 10 arrebatos después y 4 situaciones de acoso callejero por fin tenia una pequeña victoria contra los amigos de lo ajeno. 

Cuando llegó el tumulto Karima tomó al gato gris para evitar que se asuste y corra directo a las ruedas de un auto. Una lástima porque era un magnífico ejemplar de Scotish Fold de ojos azules neón y pelaje plomizo uniforme. La gente se acercó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien mientras el ferretero ataba sus manos y pies con precintos plásticos. La policía llegó poco después. 

Nadie sabía a quien pertenecía el héroe felino así que Karima se lo llevó a su casa para darle un hogar amoroso. Como le salvó la vida, el minino de apariencia peluchesca merecía una una cena de pollo y pescado en agradecimiento. 

Aprendió sobre la marcha sobre el cuidado de los gatos y parecía acostumbrado a comer de todo. Tenía la manía de esperar en una silla a que le sirvan su comida con el plato en la mesa como una persona más ya que no comía en el suelo. Todo un gato fino. 

La primera noche luego de sacar a Min (como lo llamó) a hacer sus necesidades al patio trasero corrió hacia el dormitorio reclamando la cama para sí mismo. Min era prácticamente otra persona ocupando e invadiendo el espacio. Se instituyó una nueva rutina de ir y venir al negocio con Min dentro del bolso. Se ganó su lugar destacado en la pastelería porque acaparaba toda la atención con su apariencia de peluche vivo. Cuando se cansaba de robar galletas o de la atención se iba al patio trasero y trepaba al roble donde controlaba su imperio desde las alturas. Siempre a las 8:50 pm aparecía mágicamente en su bolso esperando el regreso a casa. 

Min también resultó un guardián eficiente cuando alguien escondía algo en su bolso o ropas e intentaba irse sin pagar les cerraba el paso y maullaba. Cuando había un faltante lo más probable era que el propio Min fuera el autor del hurto facilitado por la propia Sra. Curtis o sus nietas cuando estaban en la pastelería. 

Cuando comenzó la temporada fría los sueños extraños se volvieron más frecuentes y vergonzosos. Una noche despertó agitada a las 4am por lo perturbador que le resultaba. Juraba que no tenía tendencias zoofilicas pero por alguna razón su cerebro se empeñaba en darle imágenes vividas de Min del tamaño de un lince recostado encima de ella hablándole bonito como si fuera una gata a la que quería seducir. Incluso alternar su forma con el depravado que la arrincono camino a su casa o al ladrón de galletas. Otras veces incluso soñaba a esos dos mezclados entre si en una edad como 15 o 16 años con alas de libélula negras y ojos de gato sonriendole. 

Siempre que despertaba de esos sueños vergonzosos Min se habían metido debajo de su camisón usándola de manta térmica; el vapor de su respiración le indicaba que la temperatura había descendido drásticamente en el exterior producto de la primera nevada. Cada vez que eso ocurría tenía que hacer un curso de presdigitación para sacar a Min sin que la rasguñe ya que no usaba sostén al dormir. 

La mayor parte del tiempo Min era pegajoso y demandante como un novio abusivo reclamando su atención constante subiéndose en su falda cuando estaba en la computadora conversando por Skype con su familia o investigando nuevas recetas. Sin embargo ese día en especial al terminar la jornada laboral antes por la gran nevada anunciada a las 7 pm no estaba por ningún lado. Karima preocupada lo buscó sin éxito hasta que la señora Curtis le señaló el hecho que no estaba castrado por lo que debía estar visitando a una novia. 

Justo se te ocurre ponerte a noviar cuando hace tanto frío…. Espero que logres encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche… seguro que lo has hecho a propósito porque mañana nos tocaba ir al veterinario.- cerró la persiana metálica cuando el guarda parque le informó que lo habían visto en la primera linea de árboles en el bosque, que fuera a retirarlo. 

Fue hacia el lugar indicado y ahí lo encontró en una de las ramas bajas de un roble. Cuando intentó tomarlo subió más arriba poniéndose fuera de su alcance. 

Min mi amor baja por favor hace mucho frío y mira lo que tengo… tu favoritas, vamos a casa con mami. - agitó la bolsa despertando la codicia en sus ojos azul neón. 

Min bajó pero al parecer había elegido la peor noche para hacer sus travesuras, la luna llena de nada servía en la selva antigua que bloqueaba la mayor parte de la luz. El desgraciado no tuvo mejor idea que internarse más profundo en el bosque por el sendero. Cada tanto lo encontraba sentado como si estuviera esperándola a que lo alcanzara, como guiándola hacia un sitio específico. 

“¿Será que alguien sin corazón abandonó una camada de gatitos en este lugar?” 

se apresuró hasta que vio como Min salía del sendero demarcado esperando que lo siga. 

Min sabes que te amo, eres el peluchito de la mamá pero hasta acá me llegó el amor. No te voy a seguir en el medio del bosque de noche para caer en una caverna oculta y romperme la cabeza. Buena suerte en arreglártelas en pasar la noche con la nevada. 

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Si había cachorros nada aseguraba que estuvieran con vida con el frío que hacía, su teléfono ya marcaba los 5 grados bajo cero. A lo lejos vio al guarda parque que le agitó la mano mientras iba a su encuentro. 

El guarda parques le gritó que corriera mientras iluminaba con mas potencia su lámpara como si intentara asustar a algo detrás de ella. Karima fue envuelta en zarcillos negros desde atrás amordazando la boca e inmovilizándola . Uno de esos zarcillos cortó rápidamente la correa del bolso y en un intento por recuperarlo se ganó un corte en la mano. 

El guarda parques llamó por radio a sus compañeros para pedir apoyo y que llamen a emergencias ya que algo desconocido se ha llevado a un visitante. Pronto uno de ellos contestó que la policía venía en camino porque un grupo de intrusos no identificado habían irrumpido ilegalmente en el parque y al parecer eran peligrosos. 

Karima fue liberada cuando estuvo a punto de desvanecerse por la falta de aire. Sentada sobre una gran piedra luchaba por llenar sus pulmones hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro. 

¿Estás bien? Decirme que hasta acá te llegó el amor son palabras muy duras…. Para ganarte mi perdón tendrás que compensarme. 

Alzó la vista y vio al ladrón de galletas que le sonreía en forma pícara. 

¡Tú! - iba a continuar pero se calló cuando proceso la información. 

“Lleva una cruz de plata bendecida en todo momento y por nada en el mundo entres a ese bosque….” lo miró con atención notando los ojos de gato y las orejas puntiagudas. Entre los labios unos dientes puntiagudos sobresalían. Tocó su cruz y salió corriendo a ciegas sin saber donde se dirigía. A cada nuevo giro se encontraba de frente con el ladrón de galletas o el pervertido hermano mayor como si jugara con ella en un juego de atrapadas. Dio un mal paso y desapareció por un agujero a los pies de un roble que estaba destinado a ser su tumba. Cerró los ojos esperando la caída fatal, pero algo amortiguo el golpe quedando con contusiones leves. Cuando abrió los ojos no veía ni la palma de sus manos pero estaba segura que no estaba sola. 

No seguiste tu propio consejo de correr por el bosque de noche…. Pudiste haberte roto la cabeza con la caída, por suerte tu peluchito velará por tu bienestar. 

No espera no me rompas la ropa por favor…. Yo me la quito, si no tengo abrigo moriré congelada.- cuando se quitó hasta la ropa interior los zarcillos la guiaron hasta lo que parecía un colchón y la obligó a recostarse. 

Bueno ahora que estás lista vamos a comenzar, seré un poco más rudo que de costumbre pero no temas, el Feériesse será una experiencia placentera para ambos. 

Su risa juguetona reverberó por toda la caverna. Pese a que sentía miedo por la situación sumado a que estaba completamente a ciegas intensificó las sensaciones. No mintió cuando dijo que sería agradable. 

Al despertarse al otro día la luz del sol se filtraba en la cueva permitiendole ver que la versión lince de Min la había envuelto arropándola con su mullido pelaje. Por la forma en la que movia su cabeza contra su barbilla era evidente que estaba despierto remoloneando. En un giro impensado había invertido los papeles. Ante sus ojos adquirió su forma verdadera de un muchacho de unos 15/16 años y más amigable sin los ojos predadores ni los dientes afilados. 

Supongo que tienes hambre luego de lo de anoche. Mira preparé todo esto para ti, esta vez tuve cuidado con la casita para mi humano con todo lo importante para que viva sanito y feliz. - abrazó acariciándola por la cabeza como ella solía hacerlo con él cuando era Min. 

Gracias por preocuparte, no se como llamarte, porque no te llamas Min.- intentó que el sarcasmo no fuera tan evidente. 

De nada. Puedes llamarme Ciel de la Nuit Phantomhive, pero para ti puedo ser mi amor o esposo mío o amo.- sonrió en forma oscura dejando en claro que comprendía lo que era el sarcasmo. 

¿Cuántas veces intentaste tener humanos de mascota? Supongo que murieron por enfermedad, frío o lesiones…- no iba a perder tiempo en llorar preguntando porque a mí. Ahora podía asegurar que había sido seleccionada con cuidado. 

Eres la cuarta. La primera le puse Doll porque parecía una muñeca, aunque demasiado inquieta para su propio bien. La recogí de la calle y estaba muy feliz de que alguien cuidara de ella como los perritos. Lastima que resbaló en una piedra llena de musgo y cayó clavándose una rama en su ojo izquierdo que le llegó al cerebro. Bueno eso fue un accidente desafortunado así que no cuenta como provocado por mi….. luego llegó Adela que era un pequeño topo lindo. Sin querer se separó de sus padres en la excursión y era bastante dócil. Lamentablemente cuando llego la época fría su cuerpo pequeño no pudo combatir la pulmonía….supongo que no la arrope lo suficiente.   
Luego fue la ilustre investigadora bioquímica y premio novel Sullivan no se que (su nombre era un poco complicado) . Desafortunadamente no sabía que los humanos cayendo de esta altura sus huesos se rompían. Sus piernas quedaron inútiles y por mucho que cuidé de ella desarrolló una infección osea. Tampoco sabía que si alguien se quebraba necesitaba antibióticos. Una lastima porque de todas era la más apasionada, siempre estaba deseosa por acoplarse. 

Si recuerdo la conmoción cuando desapareció junto a su novio y asistente Wolfran. Estaban en una investigación de campo de las especies de Líquenes endémicas de la zona. Era Sieglinde Sullivan, pobre muchacha pensar que ni recuerdas su nombre..... ¿Qué pasó con su novio?

Ah ese…. Creo que fue el almuerzo de mi hermano y su esposa. ¿Sabías que ella una vez fue una niña humana que se convirtió en un hada? Me ayudaron a intentar convertir a Sully en un hada pero no tuvimos éxito. La abuela dijo que el alma ya era muy vieja y que ella no deseaba ser un hada. También dijeron que debía ser tu alma gemela pero creo que lo de mi hermano fue suerte porque Lizzy fue la última humana convertida que sepamos. 

Otra pregunta ¿es una venganza porque te pegué ese rodillazo en la ingle? 

Para nada, fue algo valiente de tu parte y me tomó de sorpresa porque generalmente basta con mirarlas y me dan lo que quiero sin resistencia. Si hubieras aceptado es más probable que luego de follarte te cenara por aburrida, como a veces lo hago. 

Te tomaste 3 meses para acecharme. ¿no es demasiado esfuerzo? - tomó una manzana u la mordió. Era importante tener fuerzas si quería escapar con vida del bosque. 

Debía asegurarme de que fueras la indicada. Además al pasar tanto tiempo lo usé para aprender muchas cosas sobre como se cuida a una mascota. Todo saldrá bien porque nuestro lazo afectivo es más consistente, me amas tanto que harás todo lo posible para hacerme feliz como anoche…. 

Karima se debatió un momento si reclamar o hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. Un camino era la supervivencia y el otro una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Se olvidó de su dignidad y se adaptó a la nueva rutina. Pronto a cada acción deseada era recompensada por un premio. Al principio eran artículos de limpieza, luego ropa y libros. Cuando cumplió dos meses la sacó de paseo no solamente para hacer sus necesidades sino para que se mantenga fuerte haciendo ejercicio. Si no hubiera descubierto su pequeño calendario de piedra habrían sido antes…..

Día 3 de cautiverio: ¿para que quieres esto? No te sirve de nada contar tus días aquí porque jamás saldrás de este bosque. Lo tomaré como un padre amoroso que recibe el primer regalo hecho a mano por su cachorro. - sonrió pero se lo notaba molesto. 

¿Y como se supone que lleve la cuenta de cuanto me falta para la regla? - dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. 

Los días anteriores al inicio de tu ciclo tu olor cambia así que voy a traerte todo lo que necesites. No sería un Phantomhive si no podría proveer de todo lo necesario para mi amada esposa.

MESES DESPUÉS......

Tomó su tiempo pero ahora la sacaba de la cueva aunque siempre tomada de la mano. Rápido notó que el bosque parecía no tener fin. Probablemente no había gente ni caminos demarcados y sospechaba que correr a ciegas podría ser una mala idea en esa dimensión diferente, ya que caería en las fauces de los lobos que seguían existiendo ahí. Aún así no se desanimó solo era un pequeño traspié pero si se portaba bien y hacía méritos quizás lo convenza de visitar Princetown. No sería la primera ni la segunda pero en algún momento bajaría la guardia confiado. Cuando eso sucediera huiría a Londres aunque fuera haciendo auto stop. 

Ese día en particular por ser tan colaborativa decidió premiarla llevándola a un lugar especial: unas ollas de agua termal naturales.

Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tomado un baño de agua caliente, emocionada lo abrazó para agradecerle. Ese acto lo descolocó confundido, poniéndose rígido ante un tipo diferente de abrazo en un contexto totalmente diferente del que solía hacerlo. 

Quizás disfrutara del tiempo de baño o era una reprimenda de sus tiempos en que Karima solía prepararle un baño sorpresa y lo fotografiaba convertido en una bola de espuma, pero parecía poner mucho empeño en su aseo tomándose en serio su papel de amo responsable. El tiempo de secado era algo a lo que ponía empeño. 

A partir de ese abrazo algo pareció cambiar en la dinámica porque Ciel dejó de mostrar tanto afán de mostrarse como el líder dando afecto por el solo placer de hacerlo sin que recibiera contra prestación. No iba a mentir de que alguna vez fuera violento, pero si dejaba en claro que podía serlo si se lo contradecía. 

Con ese cambio nació un nuevo temor porque si comenzaba a mostrarse más como un novio cariñoso que como su dueño corría el riesgo de desarrollar un enamoramiento insano. No podía estar segura si ese cambio se debía a un sentimiento floreciente en doble sentido o una nueva estrategia de manipulación. Ciel había dado sobradas muestras de su intelecto superior al humano y ser un maestro de la manipulación. 

Una mañana despertó por una discusión al pie del roble en la entrada de la caverna. Escuchaba la voz de Ciel con una de los suyos, en un registro muy familiar. Fingió seguir   
dormida…..

Sabía que tus ausencias tenían un motivo pero esto….. es contra la ley mantener un humano en este reino, si la abuela llegara a enterarse…. Debes devorarla cuanto antes si no quieres que lo hagan los de la familia. 

¡NO! Ella no es comida es mi mascota. A las mascotas se las cuida con cariño no son alimento. 

Si claro, una con la que te la pasas fornicando….. no voy a permitir que mi hermano de transforme en un criminal y sea expulsado. Acaba ahora con el sufrimiento de esa pobre criatura, es lo mejor porque es demasiado vieja para convertirse en un hada. Mátala devora su alma y ofrece su carne como disculpa, tienes hasta antes que termine el día. 

Ciel bajó y despertó a Karima para el desayuno. Fue particularmente afectivo aplicándose en peinarla vestirla y sobre todo insistiendo que haga el almuerzo en lugar del desayuno. Le cubrió el rostro de besos con la tristeza opocandole los ojos, porque era algo que no quería hacer. Cuando se fue a cumplir sus obligaciones diarias, cualquiera que sean estas, no retiró la escalera de raíces como lo hacía normalmente. 

Esta vez esperó un tiempo prudencial y se acercó con cautela a tocar las raíces. Las veces anteriores cuando la había probado los primeros días había aparecido enseguida para cerrarle el paso antes de salir de la caverna. Animada tomó su abrigo y se asomó con cautela al exterior. Esta vez el paisaje le era familiar y echó a correr hasta encontrar el sendero de salida. Con cada paso el cuerpo le pesaba más perdiendo velocidad, un dolor agudo en el vientre la hizo detenerse un momento. Cuando se tocó se percató que tenía un embarazo avanzado. 

El guardabosques que la perdió de vista 3 meses atrás corrió en su auxilio llamando a la ambulancia. Su aparición milagrosa fue otro suceso extraño más del bosque de Wistman en la que solo le pidieron los detalles generales de su desaparición sin querer interiorizarse de asentar toda la verdad para evitarse el dolor de cabeza burocrático. 

Fue otra de las anécdotas raras de la región y comenzó la leyenda de su Feériesse y como la noche de su desaparición fue mantenida a salvo por su hada enamorada. La noche de su desaparición un grupo de intentaron realizar un sacrificio humano en el antiguo altar druida de un bebé que habían comprado a una inmigrante ilegal. Por una especie de justicia divina un oso apareció para masacrar a los cultistas salvando la vida del bebé que quedó sepultado entre los cuerpos que le sirvieron de abrigo para que lo encontraran con vida a la mañana siguiente. 

Ahora en el mundo real debería encontrar un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo para acarrear los gastos de su embarazo y el posterior nacimiento. Quizá pueda gestionar una ayuda gubernamental….. se dirigió caminando a la inmobiliaria cuando pasó por su antiguo trabajo con el local vacío y un cartel de se vende. 

“Genial, en 3 meses y el mundo se da vuelta. Espero que alguien se apiade y me dé un trabajo incluso en este estado”. 

En la inmobiliaria se llevó una sorpresa cuando le dijeron que un hombre extremadamente guapo con unos piercing en las orejas había pagado puntualmente su alquiler alegando que era un amigo que tenía la esperanza que apareciera con vida algún día. Cuando pidió los recibos pudo ver la primorosa caligrafía la firma legible de Ciel de la Nuit Phantomhive. 

“¿Desde el principio tenía intenciones de liberarme con vida? No, probablemente fue después de lo del calendario….. dijo que podía percibir mis cambios hormonales. Ya cuando me llevó a las aguas termales ya lo sabía, por eso cambió su comportamiento…..”

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una nota en la mesa:< Esto es para que subsistas por un tiempo administrarlo bien. PD: no vuelvas a recoger gatos en la calle. Tuyo Ciel.>

¡Eres un …..! por empezar todo esto es tu culpa. Lo sabía y no me lo dijo…. Por eso se veía tan triste, pero prefirió dejarme ir en lugar de cumplir con las demandas de su hermano…. Solo espero que esté bien y no le hayan hecho nada por desobedecer. - sacudió sus pensamientos y se concentró en lo urgente. 

Se limpió las lagrimas por la melancolía repentina por la muerte de la Sra. Curtis y la preocupación de no saber que habrá sido del padre de su hijo. A esta altura ya estaba segura que se había apegado a él en una forma retorcida. 

Salió dispuesta a aprovisionar su refrigerador vacío cuando se percató que la casa del lado había sufrido una drástica remodelación porque ya no lucía abandonada por décadas. Al parecer tres meses fue tiempo suficiente como para que cambiaran muchas cosas . 

Buenas tardes muchacha, soy Nemesia su nueva vecina, supongo que tu eres la muchacha que fue secuestrada por un hada….. por lo que veo recibió mucha bendiciones y amor de esa hada traviesa. - miró el abultado vientre. 

Si soy yo, probablemente la bendición con patas nazca dentro de un mes y medio. Mi nombre es Karima un gusto señora Nemesia. - dio una sonrisa forzada y educada a la mujer que no tenía pelos en la lengua. 

Cuando gustes saber más de las hadas solo preguntame que soy una autoridad mundial en el tema, aunque creas que todo lo que se sabe sobre las hadas está errado, te aseguro que no es tan así. Las hay vegetarianas pero las de aquí son especiales….. no hay muchas de la clase antropófaga en la actualidad. Prueba con un billete de lotería, el dicho que un bebé viene con un pan bajo el brazo es algo que se refiere a los nacimientos feéricos no a los humanos. No vemos cariño.- la saludó con una sonrisa de abuela y se dirigió a la casa. 

Pese a la extraña sensación que le produjo el encuentro con su vecina, decidió hacerle caso por si las dudas porque a la suerte se la tiene que ayudar. 

Una semana después todos sus problemas financieros habían sido resueltos mágicamente al ganarse el premio mayor. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar la casa que alquilaba y la antigua pastelería para re abrirla. Luego compró todo lo necesario para el bebé. 

Gracias Doña Neme si no hubiera sido por usted ni se me habría ocurrido. 

Lo ves chica que te dije, como fue favorable debes agradecer el favor apropiadamente….. como tienes Aes Sidhe en camino deberá plantar robles en tu casa y en los alrededores para asegurar que nazcan sanos y fuertes al no tener su conexión con el bosque interrumpida. 

Cumplió tal como doña Neme le había indicado y en que posición plantarlos. Al día siguiente muchos besos en el rostro terminaron de despertarla. A su lado recostado estaba Ciel sano y salvo. 

Gracias….. se que también son tuyos y que es lógico que te preocupas por ellos pero también podrías haber seguido el consejo de tu hermano y evitarte los problemas. - entrelazó su mano con la de él aliviada de que no le había pasado nada malo como temía. 

Vendré a ver como están porque se me ha prohibido dejar el bosque, pero como lo nuestro es especial la abuela aprobó nuestra unión pese a que seamos de especies diferentes. Lo normal es que las uniones con humanos no producen fruto, por lo que están prohibidas tener una relación a largo plazo. Sin embargo nosotros no tuvimos problemas para concebir mellizos así que toda la familia está emocionada….. hace mucho que no nace una nueva hada y miles de años desde que nació el último Aes Sidhe. - recostó su cabeza sobre su vientre con una sonrisa de padre orgulloso. 

Karima no pudo resistirse al antojo a acariciar su cabeza y sentir nuevamente esa suavidad entre sus dedos. Le había parecido años desde la última vez que lo tuvo cerca sintiendo su aroma a salvia y tréboles blancos. Definitivamente había desarrollado un enamoramiento insano por el padre de sus hijos. 

Ciel estableció la rutina de ir y venir custodiando a su mujer y a los niños custodiando sus horas de sueño antes que se elevara el sol de la mañana y se retiraba por la noche cuando la luna estaba en su cenit para volver al bosque, ya que todos sus rasgos lo delataban como una criatura crepuscular. Vivirían en relativa calma donde se dedicaría a ser un padre atento que pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos hasta que un día el bosque los reclamó cuando tuvieron edad suficiente para unirse a su familia paterna. Ese día su madre lloró sin consuelo sabiendo por historias pasadas que quizás no volvería a verlos nunca más ya que dentro del bosque Wistman el tiempo transcurre en forma diferente. No es que Ciel tuviera intención de faltar a su promesa de llevarlos de vez en cuando a visitarla…. Solo que el tiempo de los humanos es breve por lo que es su bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feériesse: es básicamente un encuentro sexual con un hada y según la tradición un humano puede soportar solo 3 antes de que sea consumido por la locura. Las hay masculinas y femeninas como los Aes Sidhe que por sus características físicas se parecen mucho a Ciel. 
> 
> Hay pocas leyendas de hadas antropófagas pero al parecer el bosque de Wistman está repleto de espíritus antropófagos. En Europa continental y occidental no encontré muchas leyendas de hadas carnívoras que devoren almas como un demonio, sin embargo en Sudamérica está lleno de ellas. 
> 
> Min es un dios lunar de la fertilidad.
> 
> Este tiene segunda parte como lo anuncia el inicio del capítulo.


	6. AMOR SACRÍLEGO

El bosque no fue el único en forjar una leyenda. Se decía que hubo una vez que una pastelera habilidosa se perdió en el bosque de las hadas y un día este la devolvió sana y salva pero muy embarazada. Tuvo dos hijos Aes Sidhe que un día su padre vino y se los llevó con Él al bosque. De la repostera no se supo nada más que de la tristeza murió por nunca más poder volver a ver a sus hijos, transformadose en un rayo de luna para poder cuidarlos en el bosque sin ser vista….

Otras cuentan que la pastelera en realidad tenía amores furtivos con un hombre casado de noble cuna, y que un día se perdió pero fue protegida por las hadas que favorecían a los amantes para evitar la ira asesina de la esposa. Cuando la esposa murió, la pastelera volvió para reunirse con el padre de sus hijos que se la llevó para vivir como una verdadera familia. 

Otras menos halagüeñas…. Que huyo con el sacerdote del pueblo que queriendo liberarla del hada maligna, terminaron cayendo en un amor sacrílego. Un día sin previo aviso empacaron sus cosas y huyeron juntos para evitar la ira del hada que desde entonces los persigue sin cesar para comer sus almas como un verdadero demonio. 

De todas ellas ninguna es fiel a la verdad: Que el padre Sebastian Michaelis está muerto bajo las raíces de un roble porque se dejó seducir por el Hada Ciel de la Nuit Phantomhive, siguiéndolo al bosque solo para ser devorado. 

Que la pastelera desapareció una noche de su casa porque su hada se la llevó a lo profundo del bosque y la encerró en el prestigioso hotel Boveerey Palace enclavado en el medio del parque nacional y según cuentan es manejado por las hadas del bosque que se adaptaron en los tiempos modernos, donde permaneció esclavizada dándole más hijos y haciendo los primorosos pasteles que los humanos curiosos e imprudentes degustaban si se atrevían a hospedarse allí a riesgo que su tiempo fuera detenido por estar atrapados en el mundo oculto como pájaros en una jaula siendo engordados para el matadero…..

Para saber como y porqué murió Sebastian Michaelis, primero hay que conocer su historia, la historia de un amor sacrílego que lo llevó a la muerte….

Sebastian Michaelis fue una vez un sacerdote que impartía como profesor en uno de los colegios más exclusivos de Inglaterra. Doctorado en física y matemática teórica, esperaba su gran salto a un cargo en la Universidad de Oxford como investigador como siempre lo soñó. 

Tenía todo para triunfar y demasiada vanidad como para caer mal por sus comentarios sarcásticos y su misoginia latente. Alguien tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan capaz no tenía espacio para nadie más que él mismo.

Como la mayoría de los mortales se arrastraban a sus pies suplicando por su atención tendía a tratarlos en forma condescendiente como criaturas inferiores. Su deprecio se dirigía en mayor parte a las mujeres que con su poco vuelo intelectual estaban más preocupadas por meterse dentro de sus pantalones que de buscar su rendimiento académico. 

Mujeres que no sabían siquiera como ser madres y utilizaban a sus hijos como monedas de cambio; cuando ya no les servían los desechaban sin mirar atrás. Todas iguales a su madre, todas y cada una de ellas….

Su padre fue un pobre hombre atormentado por su ex esposa que bajo falsas acusaciones de abuso lo apartó de su vida y de su única fuente de afecto. No importó cuando lloró y suplico a la jueza o a la asistente social, se negaron a escuchar que todo era una mentira. 

Su padre se suicidó y su madre hizo pareja con otra mujer. Cuando se convirtió en un adolescente comenzó a ser acosado por la pareja de su madre y cuando esta lo supo…. Lo tiró a un orfanato como se tira a un cachorro que ya no se desea a un refugio. 

Inspirado por los sacerdotes que lo acogieron y fomentaron su talentos, tomó los votos creyéndose libre de la perfidia de las causantes de la caída del hombre. Estaba equivocado…..toda una vida ejemplar con un legajo impecable sería revolcado en el fango por la falsa acusación de una adolescente cargosa que se la pasaba insistiendole pese a su tajante rechazo. Tampoco importó lo que era un secreto a voces: que el padre favorecía a los jóvenes de rostro angelical y cuerpos de dioses griegos. 

Todos creyeron a esa difamadora y a él lo enterraron en vida para morir en un pueblo diminuto donde no había palabra de Dios: Princetown. 

Cuando llegó fue en medio de la parafernalia del primer avistamiento. Tontos como ovejas desoyeron sus explicaciones científicas y se conformaron creyendo en la existencia de criaturas irreales. Todos esos herejes cegados por su ambición adorando dioses paganos. 

La primera vez que escuchó de la pastelera asumió la versión de su romance clandestino y si había desaparecido tuvo el final que merecía pudriéndose en el bosque por faltar a uno de los mandamientos del señor. 

Cuando volvió encontró lógica en el dicho de hierba mala nunca muere, y la maleza inmigrante volvió como la gripe con la barriga llena de dos engendros del profano. Si eso fuera hijo de un hombre como mucho habría vuelto de 6 meses, sin embargo había vuelto para parir con su tiempo de gestación completo. 

Michaelis negaba la existencia de las hadas pero creía firmemente en la del diablo y la de sus emisarios las mujeres que fueron enviadas a despertar la lujuria para destruir todo lo bueno y bello en este mundo. No permitiría que a Él le ocurriese lo mismo que a su padre….

Le bastó verlo una sola vez caminando a la par de la mujer a punto de parir mirándola con una adoración que no merecía de parte de esos ojos azul neón, esas orejas caídas y redondeadas, mullidas como su cola. Su pelaje gris plomizo elevaba a su belleza a niveles impensada. Por culpa de esa bruja todos en el pueblo lo señalaban como el responsable de su desaparición. ¡Qué calumnia!

Otro día vio a lo que solo podía ser el dueño real de tan maravillosa criatura entrando a la pastelería. El rostro de un serafín y un cuerpo de proporciones perfectas, con su andar gallardo de sutil masculinidad intoxicante.

Si la perfección existía se llamaba Ciel Phantomhive. Se transformó en su único motivo para permanecer en Princetown y su misión divina era desenmascarar a la bruja farsante que quería arruinar a su cielo encajandole a esos hijos que no eran suyos. 

Esos son engendros del profano y tu su ramera.- un tipo la sujetó por el codo pese a su buena apariencia le resultó desagradable y estuvo tentada de golpearlo hasta que se percató de su sotana. 

Oye retrogrado del Opus Dei estamos en el siglo XXI y si no te enteraste las madres solteras abundan y eso no nos hace putas. O ser ponen de acuerdo aceptando los métodos anticonceptivos o aceptan a los hijos nacidos de la falta de su uso. Yo no salgo a gritarle pedófilo pervertido solo porque lleva una sotana. 

El nuevo sacerdote quedó en estado de Shock no por la hostilidad de la mujer sino por la valentía de Scotish Fold gris que le siseaba con el lomo arqueado. Poseído con la respiración entrecortada intentó tocar a Min y este le propinó un zarpazo profundo. 

Retiro lo dicho, cada vez que lo vea le gritaré pervertido zoofílico y alertaré a la policía que un desviado anda suelto. - tomó a Min en brazos protectoramente y se lo llevó lejos del diablo con sotana. 

Hola Karima, veo que tuviste el honor de conocer a miss simpatía Michaelis. En lo único que puedo pensar es en un castigo de un superior para enviarlo aquí de todos los lugares. - el carnicero comentó. 

No le veo mucha vida en este pueblo de las hadas al Sr. Inquisición. En 5 segundos llamó a mis hijos engendros del demonio y a mi ramera. No conforme intentó manosear a Min en forma inapropiada. 

Así que este es el famoso gato problema…. Al menos es muy lindo ¿cuando lo encontraste? - retrocedió cuando Min le gruñó ofendido como si entendiese todo. 

El bonito volvió solo un día sano, salvo y fresco como una lechuga.- se ganó un cachetazo en plena boca aireado por el comentario. 

No fue su único encuentro desagradable, porque el sujeto parecía tener un radar para encontrarla a donde vaya, 

¿Que tan mal se vería que una parturienta se agarre a golpes con un tipo de sotana? Ojalá el homicidio no fuera ilegal……- optó por ignorarlo mientras golpeaba con insistencia la puerta vidriada cerrada con llave. 

Min que estaba sobre el mostrador se sintió violado solo con la mirada y optó por refugiarse en la cocina mientras la enemiga número uno de Michaelis Torquemada, siguió puliendo la heladera exhibidor de acero inoxidable. El sonido del puño contra el cristal no cesaba y su paciencia se acababa dejando con fastidio la esponja. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Ciel vino desde la cocina embalado y furioso como un oso en su forma adulta, para atender él mismo al sacerdote molesto. 

Tú imbécil que haces molestando a mi mujer ¿O no sabes que una mujer próxima a dar a luz necesita tranquilidad? Si pensaste que sería fácil de molestar porque estaba sola te equivocaste.- lo agarró por la sotana obligandola a ponerse en puntas de pie, pese a que Ciel era una cabeza más bajo que Sebastian. 

Sebastian coloreó sus mejillas extasiado de percibir tan cerca el perfume de las salvias y los tréboles blancos. Su mano se movió sola para tocar el rostro perfecto de Ciel. Este no reaccionó de la mejor forma descargando un puñetazo en plena cara que lo dejó fuera de combate. Cerró la puerta con llave por las dudas. 

¿Qué mierda pasa con este? - indignado y confundido porque no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento deliberado de seducción. 

Creo que….. el cura ese me odia porque soy su rival de amores. El se siente atraído a ti inconscientemente sin importar la forma que adoptes porque…… es tu alma gemela. ¡Es el milagro del verdadero amor! - se agarró el pecho con expresión dramática. 

¡Cállate! Ni siquiera es gracioso, es…. Asqueroso. Deja eso nos vamos por la puerta trasera. 

No fue el último ni siquiera el más grave. Cuando los niños cumplieron los 4 años y se volvieron demasiado revoltosos para la pastelería Karima pensó que era buena idea que interactuaran con otros niños para agotar su energía infinita. Sebastian Michaelis encabezó una marcha de protesta con su moralidad del siglo XIX para exigir la expulsión de esos dos retoños del pecado para no contaminar a los niños de bien. Solo basta una manzana podrida para echar a perder el cajón. 

Era consciente que sus hijos eran diferentes por las orejas levemente puntiagudas y su desarrollo más rápido que el resto de los niños, pero tampoco es que a las horas de nacer hubiera salido hablando y caminando. Ya le había costado mucho convencer a su padre de esperar y dejarlos con ella un poco más para que pudieran valerse por sí mismo en el bosque. 

Ciel quería llevárselos apenas destetados y solo logró convencerlo cuando le hizo la prueba de dejarlo a su cuidado mientras ella atendía en la pastelería. Dos horas después de cuidado parental cayó al negocio sobrepasado con los mellizos a cuestas y no volvió a tocar el tema.... Hasta que Michaelis hizo la protesta en el jardín de infantes. 

Sebastian Michaelis no era popular porque conspiraba contra la principal fuente de ingresos del pueblo: el folclor de las hadas del bosque Wistman. Sin embargo conservaba algún núcleo duro y fanático que lo secundaban. Karima comprendió en ese momento en que le consiguiera otro lugar a sus hijos, que no bastaba su amor para protegerlos del racismo. Con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejar que su padre los llevara al bosque donde pertenecían, sin antes obligarlo a prometer que los protegería de todo y de todos. Ciel intentó tranquilizarla con la promesa que los traería de visita de vez en cuando……

Sebastian Michaelis creyó que moriría cuando su Cielo que volvía de madrugaba y se quedaba hasta las 12 pm como la cenicienta leyendo cuentos a esos críos que creía suyos, un día desapareció llevándose a los engendros. Pasaron 2 largos años en que su corazón solo se fue marchitando sin su razón de estar en ese pueblo miserable. Cuando llegó el otoño y sin esperarlo volvió a aparecer con los mocosos concebidos en un aquelarre. 

Todo este tiempo se consoló desde la distancia observando que Min (como se llamaba esa bella creación de Dios) que escoltaba a la bruja sobre todo por la noche. Luego de que los críos y Ciel volvieran, el vientre de la bruja también regresó. Con sus malas artes de cortesana hizo caer al serafín para engañarlo nuevamente de que llevaba a otro hijo suyo en las entrañas. 

“No debo permitirlo, Dios no puede…. Tengo que hacer algo para salvarlo o terminará como mi padre.”

Sebastian miraba con desdén la pastelería donde las ovejas descarriadas se juntaban seguramente para conspirar en su contra. Del bolsillo de su abrigo negro cuervo sacó petaca metálica y le dio un trago generoso. 

Creo que es demasiado temprano como para estar tomando a las 10 am ¿no le parece sr. sacerdote? - la voz masculina y aterciopelada le llegó desde su espalda. 

¿Sr. Phantomhive? Me alegro que se encuentre a salvo. - suspiró de alivio. 

¿No veo porqué no sería así? Que yo sepa llevo una vida pacífica….. creo que llega un poco tarde, como 4 años pero quería pedirle perdón por el puño cuando mi mujer estaba embarazada. Creo que los nervios de padre primerizo me hicieron sobre reaccionar. - hizo su cara de arrepentimiento y culpa, la misma que utilizaba con Karima cuando la manipulaba para salirse con la suya. 

Acepto sus disculpas, no sería un buen sacerdote si no lo hiciera…. Lo que me preocupa es que deposite esa confianza ciega en esa mala mujer. Cuando desapareció debió haber estado embarazada pero aunque tuviera 4 o 5 meses estaba más plana que la tabla del 1. lo que le quiero decir es que esos no pueden ser suyos. Ha estado viviendo engañado y está haciéndose cargo de los hijos del profano que habita en ese bosque. 

“Karima tenía razón, es un tonto enamorado… que humano tan aburrido, ni siquiera es consciente que su juicio está obnubilado por la lujuria.” No entiendo a que se refiere …. todo el mundo sabe que son iguales a mí y la que tiene que andar explicando a los forasteros que son sus hijos es mi Kari. 

No entiende, esa mujer es la ramera del diablo y esos engendros son como los cuclillos, usted está en peligro porque el mal adopta muchas formas para pasar desapercibido. - desesperado a último momento se abstuvo de tocarlo. 

“¿Tendrá un maní en lugar de cerebro ? Un misterio como habrá conseguido todos sus diplomas… ¿los habrá comprado? Los pueblerinos cuando me vieron con ella y los niños me señalaron como su marido hada y secuestrador solo que son demasiado prudentes como para decírmelo de frente porque tienen temor a mi ira.” 

Tenga cuidado que Old Crockern se puede enojar si lo compara con una figura tan burda como el diablo. El tiempo anómalo de gestación se explica fácilmente por los bolsones espacio temporales habituales en el bosque. Mi mujer no es una bruja solo estaba perdida en otra dimensión eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, incluso a usted. - comenzó con su danza de seducción.

Bueno no será la diócesis pero el cura ese no se dio cuenta que esta en tiempo de descuento ahora que tu marido hada decidió actuar.- el carnicero miró con pena a Sebastian Michaelis en la vereda opuesta cerca del bosque. 

Es demasiado raro que estén hablando pacíficamente, la ultima vez lo mandó a dormir.- Karima rió nerviosa temiendo problemas de los grandes. 

Muchacha tienes que estar con alguien en todo momento por si las dudas…. Lo digo por la coartada, con mucha gente sería mejor. - una de sus clientas se persignó dando una plegaria por el alma del sacerdote. 

Oye mujer no seas ave de mal agüero que lo decía en broma, quizás solo le de un susto como les gusta hacer con los turistas. - el carnicero se limpió un repentino sudor frío de la frente. 

¡Tonterías! Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos sobre la verdadera naturaleza de las hadas de Wistman : son antropófagas y cada tanto reclaman a algún turista que traspasó los límites…. Lo siento Karima porque es tu esposo y padre de tus hijos. Porque le diste hijos es que eres especial a sus ojos y porque la que resultó locamente enamorada no fue la humana sino el hada. - le tocó el hombro con pena. 

No yo mejor que nadie debería saberlo, incluso yo no estoy a salvo luego de que nazca este niño…. Mejor llamo a doña Neme para que me acompañe. 

Si fuera así eso sería comprobable con el equipamiento apropiado para detectar anomalías.- Sebastian como físico y matemático teórico lo sabía. 

Y lo es, puedo probárselo. Justamente hay un equipo de investigación ahora mismo hospedados en la posada de mi familia del otro lado del bosque. Si gusta acompañarme el sendero conduce directamente del otro lado. 

¡Claro que quiero! Lo probaré a usted y al resto que esos estudios de pacotilla carecen de rigor científico real.- acomodó sus gafas en actitud soberbia de sus tiempos de investigador. 

Sebastian saludó a los guarda parques que los miraron nerviosos por la escolta del sacerdote. Fue la última vez que ojos humanos lo verían con vida. 

¿Cree que es prudente alejarse de sendero demarcado? Se que hace a diario este camino pero….

No se preocupe es peligroso solo de noche, además salimos porque allá están los investigadores. Parece que hoy salieron más temprano que de costumbre. - señalando hacia una cabellera rubia y ondulada que no era tan nítida producto de la niebla azul. 

Sebastian lo siguió pero tenía una expresión de asco al ver que era una investigadora rubia con coletas infantiles para su edad que los saludaba alzando la mano. El banco de niebla se hizo más espeso obligandolos a detenerse al pie de un roble retorcido. 

Creí que le desagradaba mi esposa en particular por ser inmigrante, pero veo que es general hacia todas las mujeres.- cerró sus ojos en cámara lenta batiendo las largas y espesas pestañas. Quizás haya sido la niebla o el movimiento pero Sebastian se percató que era el mismo tono azul neón que poseía esa belleza llamada Min. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas, a su nariz le llegó el aroma dulce de flores mezclado con notas de melocotón por la cercanía del serafín caído. 

Sin venir a cuento Sebastian le contó su vida sus anhelos más íntimos…..desnudó su alma con la esperanza que su amor lo alcance y lo salve disipando la trampa de la lujuria en la que lo envolvió esa bruja. 

¡Oh ya entiendo! Es una pena que nos obliguen a reprimir todos estos sentimientos hermosos. Seguramente dios no lo quiere así….- arrinconó a Sebastian contra el tronco de ese árbol como lo había hecho muchas veces antes cuando se ponía juguetón. 

Sebastian no opuso resistencia cuando sus labios de melocotón se unieron con los suyos en un profundo beso en el cual sus lenguas exploraron la boca del otro en una caricia llena de placer culposo. Encendido Sebastian insistió a prolongarlo adicto a esa sensación sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos en una demanda urgente. Ciel molesto le mordió su labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar causando que lo suelte con una mirada interrogante de confusión. 

Oye eso no fue nada educado de su parte, sin mencionar que ahora está en pecado mortal Sr. sacerdote. - la burla y la crueldad se manifestó cruda en su comentario como su lengua barriendo la sangre que goteaba a su barbilla. 

Sebastian dejó de prestar atención a su labio abierto en un tajo limpio que no paraba de sangrar y miró a Ciel una vez más. Ya no era el hombre apuesto aunque su voz era la misma no condecía con el adolescente de 14 años que tendría un aspecto angelical a no ser por sus ojos azules de pupilar verticales y su boca de barracuda. 

Alas de neblina negra se confundían con zarcillos tan densos como la brea que inmovilizaron a Sebastian sin posibilidad de escape, mudo del terror. 

¿No entiendo cual es la sorpresa? En el pueblo todos asumieron que fui yo todo este tiempo.- con sus manos en la espalda y su balanceo infantil era fácil convencerse que era un querubín travieso. 

Ya que no puedes hablar lo haré yo, es lo mínimo ya que escuché tu aburrido monólogo por media hora, corresponde que escuches lo que tengo para decir…… ahora que sabes que las hadas son reales, que esos niños a los que pasaste insultando son míos y si caminaste todo este tiempo fue solo gracias a la mujer a la que te pasaste llamando bruja, mi mujer, mi hembra. Y una cosa más tus besos son desagradables, saben a pimientos verdes crudos comparados con los de mi esposa que saben a chocolate. En fin, como dice papá, Carne es Carne. 

¿Entonces puedo tener su alma?- Lizzy bajó boca abajo del tronco como si fuera un geko y se colocó a centímetros de su cara con ojos de serpiente fijos sobre él y dientes de barracuda con saliva goteando espesa entre sus espacios y cayendo sobre el sacerdote que estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico. 

Es toda tuya, no me interesan las almas de baja calidad. 

¿A caso tu marido no piensa venir? Es raro en él faltando tan poco para el parto. 

No me molestaría si no llegara a venir nunca más…. Doña Neme tengo miedo y aunque eso signifique que no veré más a mis hijos ya lo entendí. Que encontrará a otra mascota nueva sería lo mejor, quizás así sienta algo de compasión y me deje vivir porque le di hijos. Ahora entiendo que yo no estoy exenta de sufrir el mismo destino en cuanto se aburra. Afortunadamente los humanos morimos pronto. - el temor se filtraba en su voz ya que los ataques se habían incrementado en el último tiempo, para estar lejos del bosque requería comer con frecuencia. 

No digas tonterías, tu eres su esposa, la madre de sus hijos así que no te coloques al mismo nivel que un alimento o una mascota. Si no te amara, si así te considerara no te habría dejado salir del bosque en primer lugar. - doña Neme la tranquilizó con un abrazo de abuela. 

El último contingente volvía por el sendero principal cuando un olor nauseabundo los golpeó como una pared. La niebla comenzaba a disiparse con la puesta del sol por lo que varios excursionistas encendieron sus linternas buscando la fuente del mal olor para que los guarda parques removieran el cadáver del animal. Un grito desgarró el silencio sobrenatural que envolvía el bosque. Una joven señalaba hacia una sentada sobre el sendero mientras intentaba retroceder con la linterna hecha añicos. 

El resto iluminó hacia la dirección indicada sin lograr ver nada hasta que las protestas se convirtieron en gritos que comenzaron a acumularse. Los más fuertes de corazón llamaron a emergencias intentando contener a la turba con la esperanza que el número fuera su seguro hasta que llegara la ayuda…..

Guarda parques guiaban a la policía mientras rastrillaban la zona en busca de pistas. El comisionado con el Fiscal habían llegado a las apuradas desde la capital por lo inaudito del caso. Cuando llegaron al punto les fue relativamente fácil saber de quién se trataba. 

¿Quién es el occiso y alguna hipótesis del móvil del crimen? - el fiscal se acercó donde fue encontrado el cuerpo cuando los de la unidad forense quitó la sabana dio varios pasos hacia atrás. 

¡Con un demonio! ¿cómo hicieron para meterlo ahí? Tapa eso ahora que ese infeliz parece haber sido comido en vida. Agradezcamos al oso que nos dejó algo del rostro para identificarlo. 

El occiso era el sacerdote del pueblo Sebastian Michaelis, entró acompañado de Ciel Phantomhive. No era muy querido pero sus mayores puntos los ganó molestando a…… ese marido hada de la pastelera del pueblo. Estamos en el infame bosque Wistman después de todo. - el jefe de guardabosques informó la versión que todos sabían. 

Un momento ¿Me está diciendo que lo mató un hada? Por favor denme una propuesta razonable, las hadas no existen como tampoco el extraterrestre de la entrevista al área 51. - el fiscal se molestó que apelaban a lo sobrenatural por pereza para cerrar la investigación rápido. 

Es lo que sucedió… el tipo tenía algunas denuncias por hostigamiento a la Sra. Karima, la pastelera casada con el hada. Supongo que decidió que era suficiente de esperar a que la policía hiciera algo. 

¿Si saben quién fue que hacen aquí y por qué no van a detenerlo ahora mismo? - el comisionado increpó molesto por la pasividad de la policía local. 

Porque la Sra. Karima es inocente, tiene una coartada firme y está muy embarazada. Por lo de su esposo no podemos hacer nada porque no es humano y es peligroso. Es un hada, no voy a enviar a morir a mis hombres.- se defendió el jefe local. 

Las hadas no existen hombre, son una fantasía para los turistas. - el fiscal agregó. 

No terminó de decirlo que las luces comenzaron a fallar mientras esferas de luz demasiado grandes como para ser luciérnagas. Aparecieron de la nada riendo como hienas que los acechaban en la oscuridad causando que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Luego las luces volvieron a la normalidad. 

Son las hadas, se los dije. Mejor nos vamos de inmediato fue una advertencia. - los guardabosques explicaron con naturalidad . 

Salgamos de aquí de inmediato, mañana vemos como lo sacamos de ahí, esta muerto no irá a ningún lado. Vamos a la casa de la dichosa Karima. - ordenó el comisionado que no iba a mostrar lo asustado que estaba por lo de recién. Su prestigio estaba en juego. 

¡Maldición qué desastre! Rápido encuentren a la mujer y a los niños que pueden estar en peligro ellos son nuestra prioridad. - desenfundaron sus armas pasando a través de la entrada despedazada por lo que parecía un oso. 

Entraron a la casa para ver como las raíces habían invadido el interior. Los oficiales confirmaron la ausencia de moradores. Siguieron las raíces por el patio trasero para ver que el bosque había avanzado de la nada por la medianera en un día. El guardabosques iluminó en la lejanía algo blanco internados en lo profundo del bosque. 

Vamos siganme todos los oficiales, ustedes se quedan con el fiscal.- el comisionado ordenó ponerse en marcha para alcanzarlas. 

Voy con ustedes lo quiera o no, si tiene un arma extra démela.- el fiscal no iba dejarse amedrentar por un juego de luces barato, el había cazado peligrosos narcotraficantes a lo largo de su carrera. 

Fueron 15 minutos de persecución angustiante en la que parecía estar burlándose de ellos hasta que lograron darle alcance. Los reflectores iluminaron la espalda de un hombre no muy alto de cabellera gris. 

Alto ahí suelte de inmediato a la mujer y a los niños y luego alce la manos en forma pacífica.- el comisionado ordenó cuando vio a la mujer inconsciente recargada sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y sujetaba la mano de la niña con su otra mano. 

Ciel se giró lentamente con sus hijos , sus ojos azules neón contrajeron su pupila azul noche a una rendija para adaptarse al cambio de luminosidad. Su boca llena de dientes inhumanos se retorcían en una mueca feroz de fastidio vocalizando un siseo. 

Por favor deponga su actitud el secuestro es un delito federal.- el fiscal intentó razonar con él o eso. 

¿Secuestro? Claro que no, estos son mis hijos y ellos pertenecen a este bosque como podrá ver. Y esta preciosura es mi mujer que está bien gruesa con otro niño. Digamos que perdió su lugar en el mundo humano al que tanto se aferraba desde que es capaz de parir a mis niños, su lugar es con su familia aquí en el bosque. Solo está regresando a casa. Váyanse de este bosque si aprecian sus vidas- zarcillos de brea parecían rodearlo ante la mirada estupefacta de los uniformados. 

Un movimiento en la arboleda reveló que estaban rodeados por una multitud de criaturas como el tal Ciel relamiéndose como perros ante un filete jugoso. 

Alto ahí nadie se mueva en forma imprudente o se enfrentarán a mi ira. - la sra. Neme caminó entre las raíces como si tuviera 70 años menos mientras saludo a los locales que le devolvieron el saludo con respeto y temor por su fama de parapsicóloga. 

Señores les pido que se retiren en forma inmediata. Sebastian Michaelis fue juzgado por nuestra justicia divina, como todos aquellos que se atrevan en atentar contra este bosque sagrado. Las leyes del hombre nada tienen que hacer en nuestro territorio. Tienen 20 minutos para retirarse como un regalo de mi parte, en agradecimiento a la encomiable labor de los guarda parques. - ante sus ojos la Sra. Neme asumió su aspecto de diosa joven y hermosa. Manipulo las ramas y raíces como si fueran parte de su cuerpo bloqueando el paso de los hombres y protegiéndolos al mismo tiempo. 

Retirada ahora.- ordenó el jefe de guarda parques iniciando la carrera para salir del bosque con la prioridad de no perder ninguno de sus hombres y sin importar si los forasteros lo seguían o no. sobre sus talones sentían como brazos verdes se extendían amenazantes para atraparlos al menor descuido. Salieron a campo abierto vivos de milagro, pero siguieron corriendo hasta que sintieron bajo sus pies la seguridad del asfalto y las farolas del alumbrado público. 

¿Quién demonios era ella? - el fiscal preguntó desconcertado a los locales. 

Una antigua diosa llamada Nemetona. Los Druidas solían adorarla en este bosque donde creían que habitaba ganándose su favor a base de sacrificios humanos regulares. - el jefe de los guarda parques alcanzó a decir con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Mierda no podemos poner esta locura en el informe….. la muerte del sacerdote Sebastian Michaelis va a ser caratulada como accidental y los animales del bosque se alimentaron de él al momento de ser encontrado. 

El fiscal miró a los presentes que asintieron la versión oficial, en lo que les quedaba de vida ninguno quería volver a pisar ese bosque maldito nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel Bovery es un hotel emplazado en medio de parque nacional de Dartmoor construido en 1920 y bastante caro pero precioso. 
> 
> Pobre Sebastian, pero me gustó escribir porque en los fanfics siempre el fan es Ciel, por lo que decidí invertir los papeles en esta ocasión. 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer estos cuentos de hadas a la vieja usanza y recuerden no recoger a gatos en la calle sin hacer la prueba infalible sin son gatos con el talismán de hierba gatera.

**Author's Note:**

> Wistman es un bosque encantado real en el condado de Devon. Los espíritus que moran ahí son bastante antropófagos por lo que él bosque tiene una mala fama y no recomiendan visitarlo solo. 
> 
> Cedric/ Undertaker (para los que estamos en el barco de que es padre de Vincent) se transforma en un Ankou, un ser mítico del flocklor Celta que se cree que fue creado a raiz de una apuesta contra la muerte de un hombre bastante incauto y quizás borracho. Obviamente perdió y terminó recogiendo el alma de los muertos en su gran carro tirado por dos caballos (como Undertaker). No resistí en ponerlo aquí porque iba bien con el ambiente pero le dí a otros compañeros más ya que en Wistman acostumbrar a ver a más de uno en procesión.


End file.
